Lovers
by Nillen
Summary: AU. For a certain brunette, they were lovers, they are lovers and they will always be lovers, because that small, little promise is not meant to be broken. KanamexZero.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not own Vampire Knight.

**English is my second language. This story is un-beta-ed. Sorry for any errors- which I bet would be a lot-.**

I don't know what the hell is wrong with me. Tea For Two is definitely untouched at all! (cries)

Pairing : Kaname x Zero. Kain x Zero (Ichiru)

Genres : Romance, Drama.

Setting : Alternate Universe.

Warnings : Man on Man. Characters might get OOC.

Summary : For a certain brunette, they were lovers, they are lovers and they will always be lovers, because that small, little promise is not meant to be broken.

Enjoy! =D

* * *

"You know, it would help very much if you stop being _so damn persistent and let me walk by my own legs_!" a silver haired male is practically struggling to escape from his brunette's arms. Kaname chuckled but said nothing, pressing their lips together in a quick peck once Zero sighed loudly in defeat. He continued to walk along the empty street with his lover in his arms, being carried bridal style, towards the location he had set in his mind earlier.

The air of last day of the year, somehow feels fresh against their skins; the snow had stop falling and it gives the nice sensation of cool air around them.

The morning earlier, Zero had finished his cleaning his apartment when Kaname, who finally got a break from his nonstop business trips, managed to get a hold onto the former. Of course, they got into a small, silly fight when Kaname had came to Zero's apartment without informing him first; Kaname had found the younger man in a quite compromising situation inside the bathroom.

The fight, the make out, the blushes on Zero, the smirks on Kaname, and finally they got themselves out from Zero's apartment to head towards Kaname's penthouse. Kaname had also managed to irritate the younger man once again when he simply dismissed his driver and insisted for them to walk instead. Not that Zero minded to walk about _45 minutes_ –insert Zero's rolling eyes- to Kaname's place, it is just the way that the businessman can never put his hands away from him for at least 5 seconds.

When Zero had tried to run away back to his apartment, he was caught in midway and it leads to the situation they are having now.

"I hate you, Kuran." Zero spits half-heartedly, arms crossed on his chest and his eyes looking away from Kaname's. But somehow, the soft tints of pink on his cheeks are saying otherwise. Kaname chuckled again.

"I love you more, Zero. After 2 weeks of my absence and my longing for you to be in my arms, this is how you respond to me?" those words mean no harm but Zero quickly turned and gave a sharp, embarrassed glare at the brunette.

"You trespass my home."

"But_ you_ are my home, Zero."

"Stop saying things like-_ugh_-like it was so easy to be said!"

Kaname laughed at the reply, gathering the younger man closer to his beating heart. Zero mumbling things incoherently –for sure it is about Kaname- with darker shades of red on his cheeks.

They stay in silence for a while. The sounds of the shoes meeting the ground; the leather made ones, Zero knows, echoing in his surroundings as he leaned to his side. Titling his head to his right, the silver haired man softly sighed when the rhythm of steady heartbeats meet his own. Maybe they could have started to day better. Kaname call him to inform his future presence, Kaname knock on the door before coming in, Kaname apologize for groping him in his shower rather than teasing him about how tempting he looks like, Kaname let him dominate in their later love making, Kaname did not dismiss his driver and the list goes on.

Well, the brunette always acts like that though.

Dominating and taking control of everything that he could, like how he does in his business management. It did not fail him but it was vice versa instead.

Zero who is just a student cannot help but wondering how did he survive in his study? Is he _the_ top student around his time?

Kaname looked down at the teen in his arms, watching as his thoughts wandering away, his expression adorably changing from time to time. Kaname cannot help but chuckled.

Tonight, he has a plan to accomplish. He did not know whether that plan is going to operate smoothly or not. He just knows that there are two possibilities, first, for him to return home with a broken heart that he bet can be compared to a feeling when your heart is broken to pieces and those pieces are being stepped on by hard shoes, smashing it more into smaller pieces and finally burned in a high flame to become dust. Well, that was exaggerated but he means it like hell. Yes, hurting like _hell_.

Second possibility is for him to return home with butterflies and rainbows and Pegasus –does that thing exist anyway? - fill his merry heart.

But of course, there is also a large portion of possibility that he will return home with a blank face, cannot decided whether he should be happy or not since his heart is at risk, being hung onto a breakable thread of hope.

If Kaname had ever come out with a ratio, he would say that it was 4:1:5; 4 for sad, 1 for happy and 5 for blank.

Sighing mentally, Kaname walked past the road heading to his penthouse, instead he just walked directly and this action somehow perking the silver head's curiosity. He looked up at the older man, deciding not to ask any question when Kaname looked back at him with a small smirk upon his face.

Asking would be a deadly move.

Zero closed his eyes again and leaned to snuggle a little closer to Kaname, he did not know how close is close but he despises the distance between them, even though it is only an inch.

When the sounds of people laughing and chattering disturbed his hearing, Zero's eyes snapped open and he was greeted at the sight of a theme park. Of course he had been here before but the merriness of the situation…

Right, tomorrow is New Year. How could he forget it?

Kaname placed him down on his own feet, which he had gratefully thanking the God for because the humiliation for him to be seen in his previous situation by the public eye is definitely enough for him to go and commit suicide. Kaname smiled at the younger male, casually grabbed on Zero's right hand and squeezed on it slightly. Even though both of them are wearing gloves, the warmness of Kaname's hand somehow can be feeling.

Zero followed with a secret smile on his face when Kaname pulled him towards the place.

There are so many people around but Zero could care less. He enjoyed the feeling of being together with Kaname. He enjoyed it a lot when Kaname participated in a shooting competition just to get him a present. He enjoyed it a lot when Kaname won a silvery white butterfly hair clip, only to clip it on Zero's bangs that were covering his eyes. Of course he against the action and hit the brunette half heartedly, but it was Kaname's laughter that later echoes that makes his heart flipping in happiness.

Because when he saw Kaname being happy, it means for him to be happy too, even though sometimes the subject of his amusement is Zero himself.

Kaname stopped dragging his lover when he reached the middle part of the theme park. The Ferris Wheels is just in front of them and soon, firework will be shooting in the air, announcing the first day of the New Year.

Zero blinked his eyes in confusion when Kaname suddenly stopped and turned to face him. But the sudden expression that present on the brunette's face is more… bothering.

"Kaname… is something wrong?" Zero hesitatingly asked. Kaname is looking at him with his brown eyes; fill with nothing but seriousness and determination.

"Zero… actually I brought you here for a reason."

The said male titled his head a bit, starting to become more confused.

"I know you are going to be mad at me for this… but I've done thinking for a way that will satisfy both of us. So I come with the conclusion that this just have to done, no matter how hard it is. I don't want to hide about this too long… Sometimes it hurts me and I just want the best for you."

By Kaname's soft murmurs and his eyes softened, lilac eyes widened as a thought cross his mind.

Is… Kaname Kuran breaking up with him?

The brunette in the other hand, inhaling a deep breath before continues with his speech. He knows he is making a fool of himself; he must look very sappily lovesick puppy.

"I know I'm not the sexiest, handsome, and richest and the list goes on- in this world but I really wanted you to be happy. I know you are in your last year in university so we make it like this. After you finish your with study and if you decided to start working first, you can take how long you want in our engagement period." The brunette spoke in a serious tone as he taking off his gloves.

Zero twitched as he heard the last sentence.

'…_engagement period? What is this guy talking about? It does not make any sense-'_

And everything finally make sense when Kaname started to half kneeling in front of him, he had taken out a small black coloured box in his way and opened it, just to reveal a silver ring with small silver coloured diamonds around the ring. Kaname titled his head up, his once prideful and egoistic brown eyes are now similar to glasses, fill with hope and sincerity, ready to break if the wrong word was given and Zero is speechless, his lilac eyes widened at the sight.

"Zero Kiryuu, will you marry me?"

TBC.

* * *

A/N : Oh no, I can't write when I'm hungry and I eat nothing but reviews! xD

I've made some mistakes in posting my previous story, **Those Pieces of Love** and I think some readers might did not realized its presence. If you are interested in reading MPreg, I'll be glad if you read mine. =)

Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I do not own Vampire Knight.

* * *

Zero yawned sleepily, gingerly moving to snuggle closer to the warmth beside him. The sun is already up but the silver haired man refused to start the day yet. He loved it when Kaname's arms wrapped around his waist, his soft breaths tickle his neck and their naked bodies craving for more attention from each other.

Zero chuckled with his eyes still closed, his hands holding onto Kaname's shoulders, the brunette is still deep in his sleep. Last night, they made love over and over again until both are satisfied – only for that night – and Zero blushed remembering the event that had caused them to react like that.

_Flashback._

"Zero Kiryuu, will you marry me?"

Silence lingers around them as Zero unable to make himself to form words. Emotions running in his heart and soul, Kaname looks like he was about to cry as their eyes lock and nobody still make a move. Urging himself to lower down his eyes, Zero took a deep breath and returned his eyes to sight of the brunette in his half-kneeling position.

"Kaname, I-I…" Zero, for the first time in his life, is stuttered for words. Kaname gulped but nodding his head nonetheless, trying to persuade the younger man to continue.

"Yes, Zero…?"

"Oh God, Kaname, I will, yes, I will marry you!"

Fireworks of the New Year shot in the air and in a blink of an eye, Zero found arms around his waist and himself being lifted off the ground before Kaname spun him around in mere happiness and joy.

_End of flashback._

"Zero…" Kaname whispered huskily against his right ear; Zero pulled away slightly to watch a pair beautiful brown orbs that he love and adore, revealing themselves under his beautiful eyelids. The brunette stared groggily at him for a while before an amorous smile painting on his lips.

Zero quickly avoids eye-contact; his face is getting warmer second by second. Kaname sighed happily, pulling the younger man closer to his chest.

"I love you, Zero… What will ever happen to me if you were to leave?" Kaname murmured softly, kissing the soft silver locks while feeling Zero's body startled a little by his question. Zero pressed his palms against Kaname's chest, giving a small distance between them as he titled his head up to meet with Kaname's eyes.

"Nonsense. Why am I ever going to leave you? If I did that, I must be a fool… unless if you cheated on me." Zero glared at the older man, Kaname cannot help but laughed. The brunette cupped the cheeks of his beloved, pressing light kisses all over his face while Zero feels himself drowning deeper and deeper; in happiness and comfort.

"Zero, Zero, Zero, Zero, my dear Zero, my lovely Zero… I'd kill myself before I have the chance to cheat on you. You stole my heart, I can't give it to anyone else when you have it now… and no, I don't want you to return it to me. You stole my heart and it is your job to take care of it. I accept no failure." Kaname whispered lovingly, chuckled on his last sentence when his lover whimpered in embarrassment but proceeds to hold each other tight.

Well, Kaname is always good with words. It helps a lot when they got into arguments and Zero being sulky towards him. But the truth is, every word that escape his lips and purposely meant for his lover to hear, Kaname can easily swear that he never lied and will never did.

Zero dashingly gave a small smile at him once he got over his embarrassment, taking Kaname's left hand with his own left and entwined their fingers together. Their rings, placed on their fourth fingers made a small sound of 'click' when Zero intentionally collide them together.

Those rings are perfect.

The brunette smiled at the sweet gesture, gently placing their foreheads together and their breaths mingle.

"Do you know that… in Ancient Greek, wedding ring is wear on our fourth finger of our left hand because in our fourth finger, there is a vein that connected directly to our heart." Kaname murmured, his brown eyes are half hidden and Zero closed his eyes and smiled_ that beautiful smile, -_ the one that always take Kaname's breath away - gently placing their entwined hands together on their chests.

"I love you, Kaname… You are the first, the last and the only, my only lover." Zero whispered softly, pressing his lips against Kaname's in a chaste kiss. The brunette feels his cheeks warming and gently cradling the back of Zero's head by his right palm, giving him a kiss on his left temple.

"I love you too, Zero… I promise you that, I will always be yours, you will always be mine, and we will always be lovers."

Zero chuckled a bit. They are being too sentimental right now but the atmosphere is too good that Zero does not want to let go, just not yet. He knows that Kaname feels the same as the brunette snuggle himself closer to Zero. However, a minute later, the brunette suddenly woke up from his laying position and sit down, Zero is surprised to be pulled together into sitting position.

"Zero, let's get married." Kaname hugged him close and Zero feels himself blushing again.

"But last night-"

"I know but let us make the ceremony by ourselves first." Kaname chuckled and grabbed the white sheet, placing it on top of Zero's head to resemble wedding veil. Zero titled his head up and gave a glare to the older man.

"Why me? It was supposed to be you, you got longer and wavy hair!" the silver haired man protested, also grabbing the other side of the white sheet – did not remove his on the way – and placed it on top of Kaname's head. Kaname made no action to push away the Zero-made veil but he pouted instead.

"But I like silver hair!"

"Well, let just see if I care! And stop pouting!"

Both males laughed at the end and Kaname placed his hand under Zero's chin, leaning their faces together with a smile on his face. Zero titled his eyes and those bright and beautiful lilacs' meet browns'. Kaname cannot help but placing both hands on Zero's cheeks and kissed each ends of his lover's lips, because Zero looks similar to a blushing bride. So irresistible!

Zero blushed heavily, placing his hands on top of Kaname and gathered the every little strength he has to slowly whisper.

"Well, I don't remember it much so I'll probably make a mistake but… I take you as my husband and promise to be faithful to you always, in joy and sorrow, in sickness and in health, and to love and honour you, every day of my life…"

Kaname's eyes widened as Zero softly whispered the wedding vow with his beautiful smile and his pretty-pretty lilac eyes, brighter than the sun and when those brown eyes softened, Zero finish with his last sentence.

"… I swear."

And their lips meet in the softest and sweetest kiss ever.

* * *

"Zero! Send my regard to Kuran-san! Bye bye!" Yuuki shouted from afar, waving her hands happily before she left with her boyfriend, Aidou. Zero just smiled, shaking his head as he placed a helmet in his hands, onto his head.

It had been 2 month since Kaname proposed to him and Zero got another 1 months to go before his final year in university come to an end. They had discussed about his career life and Zero decided that they should get engage first because he wants to get a permanent job before the wedding. Two month after he got his permanent job will be the best time for them to get married. Kaname had unsurprisingly understood him and it put ease in his mind. Maybe because both of them are sure that the wedding will still be held in the same year.

He had moved into Kaname's penthouse after the businessman kept annoyed him for it.

His class for the day had finished and the winter air is still cold against his covered skin. Zero put his books in his black bag pack, placing it in the space in front of the motorcycle's seat. The silver haired man took his seat before starting the engine.

Zero turned to look at his left hand leather glove. Kaname had gotten the black leather gloves to him but he somehow wanted so bad to pull it away because he missed to look at his ring.

Chuckled at his own silly wish, Zero pressed the pedal with his feet and ride away from the parking lot. He will take a look at it as much as he want after he reached home.

_Home._

That sounds really nice, especially since Kaname is returning back home from his business trip in Italy and by the time Zero reached home, the brunette should already be there. Zero cannot wait to have him in his embrace again after 2 weeks of his absence.

_'I should make something special for tonight's dinner.'_ Zero thought to himself. When his motorcycle coming nearer a junction, the traffic light is yellow and the silver haired man put more pressure onto the feet pedal.

Kaname is waiting for him at home.

Lilac eyes widened when a black BMW suddenly, out of nowhere, crossed in front of him. He quickly pressed the brake to make an immediate stop but his action failed him due to the slippery road – melting snow – and the feeling he experienced when his motorcycle collided with the car is unexplainable.

Zero found himself being jerked to forward and in the air, high – from his motorcycle before his body meet with the hard surface of the road and rolled a few times.

Silence.

His body is hurting everywhere and his face lay against the hard ground. His blurry sight saw another figure lying on the ground quite far from his position and he feels so numb. And then, something exploded, he saw bright light – perhaps of flames? – as conscious screams for stay awake but the hazy sight of blood pooling around him make his mind dizzier and he slipped into the realm of darkness.

'_Kaname…'_

* * *

"Can you drive faster, a bit more, please?" Ichiru pleaded at the driver and the latter nodded.

"Yes, Kiryuu-sama… Hold on a bit."

Ichiru sighed as he leaned his back against the leather seat of the black BMW. He really thought that he had put his passport into his bag, how come the passport is not there? Maybe he left it at home because he was too excited?

Thank God Kain and he had left their house an hour earlier and it gave him extra time to rush back and return again to the airport and of course, thank you to their driver too for not leaving the airport as soon as he had sent them there. The driver always waits until Kain's flight departed before he left. Ichiru smiled at the thought of the usually heartless looking blonde. It had been around a year since last time Kain brought him on a vacation because he was busy with his business and Ichiru always fall sick anyway, and when the blonde finally managed to spare some free time to spend with his lover, he decided that they should go to Rome together. Ichiru's health did not fail them either.

The silver haired man take a glance at the digital clock in front of him – he is sitting at the backseat –, and he become more restless. He still got around 20 minutes before their flight and he does not want them to miss the chance for a vacation together. He does not mind to spend time at home with Kain for the whole holiday but they got so many plans, majorities from Kain himself and Ichiru does not want to disappoint him.

When the roads somehow become empty from other cars around, Ichiru leaned forward again.

"Umm… Taki-san, no cars are around, I think we can ignore the traffic light and just drive?" he hesitantly gave an idea, worried if his selfishness to be quick burdening the other. The driver looked at him by the car's front mirror and smiled.

"Of course, Kiryuu-sama."

Somehow, when the car is moving passing the traffic light, Ichiru heard a screeching sound of motorcycle from his left. His lilac eyes widened in shock when a black motorcycle collided strongly against the passenger's left door and he feels his own body being thrown off the car harshly through the right door. The impact was too strong, causing his body to roll a few times on the ground and stopped with his back against the hard surface but he is somehow still close to the car.

Ichiru saw another body landed on the hard road, quite far from his position and he assumed that he was the rider but that is not what took his breath away.

The smell of fuel drugging his senses and his body cannot move, numb by the pain and the shock.

"_Kain…"_

And the car, together with the motorcycle, exploded.

TBC.

* * *

A/N : Okay, come on, don't be shy! Review this chapter! xD

The part of wedding veil, I got it from D18 doujinshi, Lieto Fine xD I love it so much! =D

And oh, can you already feels the drama? xD I thought about stopping at the part of their sweet kiss but then, it is too short to be posted - in my opinion- xD So I continue to give you guys the best ending ever! -evil laughter- I made today's chapter quite special because 31st of March is my birthday! Okay, that is one step closer towards death =.=; It is actually quite weird, I posted 3 stories including this one, the other two are from Kuroshitsuji and VK TakumaxSenri but when I checked my inbox today, only Lovers got reviews O.o

Thank you to** Blissful Harmony**, **ben4kevin**, **Vampire Lover 4ever n ever**, **Love332**,** irmina**, **Cocobi94**, **fujoshii92**, **mpiedz **and **vampiie the loner chick** for those lovely reviews! =D

Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I do not own Vampire Knight.

* * *

Rushing footsteps echoed through the hallway. Kain felt sweats on his forehead as he walked as quickly as he could. He cannot run; it will not change the fact that he just learned and if he run, he will go into a panic mode. He has to maintain his calm or everything will turn to a huge chaos.

An hour earlier, the blonde was waiting for a certain silver haired man to make his appearance at the airport when suddenly he received a call. He almost dropped his cell phone when an unfamiliar voice addressed him. It happens to be one of the paramedics from nearest hospital and he came with dreading news.

Ichiru is involved in a severe accident.

Kain made an abrupt stop in front of the counter.

"Ichiru Hio, car accident, one hour ago." he demanded breathlessly at the surprised nurse.

"Um, please wait for a minute, Sir." The nurse quickly checks her computer, skimming through the names of current patients being submitted adeptly.

"Sir, I think the ambulance is still on the way-"

But Kain's attention is already being stolen away. A stretcher was pushed through the main door and a glimpse of silver hair almost tears his heart apart. Kain disregarded the nurse and proceeds to follow the paramedics.

"Ichiru…" the blonde grabbed one side of the stretcher, ignoring the surprise looks he received from the medical helpers. His lover is in a mess. His shirt is undone and his body is connected by wires to a breathing instrument. Red colour taints half of his pale face and for the first time, Kain feels like he is losing hope.

"_Ichiru, please be all right!"_

* * *

Kaname taps his fingers against the armchair, sometimes giving glances at the clock before returning back his stare at the main door.

It had been around 3 hours and Zero has not returned yet. Kaname had tried to call him three times but they went directly to voicemail. Could it be that he got extra classes or he just stuck in traffic jam? But really, traffic jam would be such a lame excuse. He groaned softly and took out his cell phone.

Maybe he is just being paranoid but getting confirmation will not kill. He looked for a contact by the name of Yuuki and pressed the calling button.

"Hi, Kuran-san!" Yuuki's cheerful voice greeted him and Kaname cannot help but to smile a bit despite of his growing anxiousness. If Yuuki managed to answer his call, why not Zero?

"Hi, Yuuki… I hope I'm not interrupting you but… is Zero there with you?"

The person on the other line was silent for a moment before a confused Yuuki answered him.

"Umm… He went home around 3 hours ago… after our last class for today is finished, he quickly took his leave. He said about you waiting for him at home. Why, Kuran-san? Is Zero not there? Maybe you should try calling him?"

The brunette feels his heartbeats getting faster.

Something is definitely wrong.

"Thank you for the information, Yuuki… Don't worry. I'll try to call him again. I'll inform you once I get a hold on him." Once the girl bid him goodbye, he quickly called his lover again but again, he call was sent to the voicemail.

"Damn." Kaname cursed uncharacteristically and stood up from his chair, grabbing his long overcoat, his wallet and keys before making his way out. He pushed away the thought of calling his driver. At time like this, he wants to look out for Zero himself.

Who could have known what had happened to his lover.

* * *

Kain sat on one of the seats provided outside the emergency room. His eyes bored at the plain white wall in front of him and his senses are numb. It happened too fast for Kain to register _what actually had happened._

He refused to accept the fact that within one hour he had left Ichiru alone, Ichiru got involved in an accident. The paramedic explained to him that the accidents revolved around his car and a motorcycle. An explosion happened and his driver failed to survive and another body – that was suspected as the rider of the motorcycle – was found near to complete burnt.

Taki. He will make sure to give compensation to his family and go to meet his late driver's family later. They deserve a personal apologize for him.

But that is not his focus now. His focus is that Ichiru is in there, fighting for his life.

Kain felt himself getting worried as time goes by and nothing seem to happen.

Kain took the plastic bag on his left seat and take out a silver ring. He recalled back that Ichiru's personal things – his identity card, his wallet and others – are also burnt together with the car. When he had returned to the counter to fill information needed by the hospital and to take back Ichiru's other belongings, he found the silver ring inside the plastic bag.

He did not remember giving this kind of silver ring to Ichiru. Maybe his lover bought it himself during his absence? Kain silently examined the ring and proceeds to keep the ring inside of his pocket.

He will give it back to Ichiru when he is nothing but perfectly healed.

The emergency light is suddenly off and Kain automatically stands on his feet. He watched as a man in his forties came out from the room and his eyes caught his.

"Are you the patient's relative?" Kain shook his head approached the doctor.

"No, but I'm his… friend. His mother is on her way." The doctor 'oh'ed by his short explanation and smiled a little. It somehow managed to calm down a bit of Kain's screaming nerves inside of his calm outer expression.

"The patient is alive but he suffered a large amount blood loss and a broken leg. He will be fine but he will need to use wheelchair for quite a time. But there is one thing left. His head collided with the ground too hard and it somehow disturbed the system of his brain nerves. Fortunately, the helme-"

"Akatsuki!" both doctor and Kain surprised to hear a voice not far from them. A beautiful woman with silver hair and pink eyes in white formal dress and cream coloured overcoat approached them, a look of concern on her face.

"Aah… you can come in and company him if you want to." The doctor just simply smiled and Kain nodded at the doctor, signing his dismissal and turned to greet the woman.

"Auntie…"

"Are you okay? How is Ichiru?" Shizuka gently touched the blonde's left cheek. If she can tell better, Kain looks like he is about to collapse. His tired face and eyes mirrored his emotions even though he is always good with facades.

"He is alive… The doctor said he is alive and he will be fine." Kain let out a relieved sigh. He closed his eyes and put his left palm against his closed eyes. His head is hurting.

"Auntie, I think I want to transfer Ichiru to his usual private hospital. I don't think I can handle it with him being here." Kain murmured tiredly. Shizuka smiled a little and nodded her head.

"Fine. You just go inside and wait with him. I'll take care of the matter. I don't want my son to be alone."

Kain sighed again but nodded in appreciation. He gave one last smile to the woman and proceeds to enter the room.

* * *

"…This is not happening. This is nothing but a lie."

Kaname stand still in front of the hospital, somehow his body refuses to enter the medical centre but Takuma beside him already make his move to get inside the building. The blonde stopped on his track and turned to his back when he realized his best friend is not following him, to give a desperate look at the brunette.

"Ka-Kaname… we have to go now…"

Kaname's expression is breaking his heart.

The brunette looks like he was lost and unable to grip on the senses of reality.

Kaname, on his way to the university earlier was stopped by a sight of ambulance and police on the way. He tried to check what was wrong and it turned out that one of the involved vehicles is Zero's motorcycle.

He said he is sure that it was Zero's, even when the motorcycle is half way to complete burnt. Takuma found himself being with the brunette 10 minutes after the brunette had called him to inform him about the accident.

The police told them that the bodies have been sent to the hospital. Only one out of three survived the accident. Out of panic, Takuma had called the hospital and it turned out that the only one survivor, by the name of Ichiru Hio, is already confirmed by his relatives.

"Kaname…" Takuma called once again as the brunette did not give him any respond.

The blonde feels like he is about to cry, seeing his usually prideful, confident and composed friend in his situation now. Takuma bite his lips to suppress his tears from falling and he continued on his steps to pull the dazed looking brunette forcefully inside the building.

When they reached the counter, Takuma takes his role to ask since Kaname is still unable to react towards the situation.

"Excuse me, Miss… An accident happened at the Green Road, about three to four hours ago… can you… umm…" Takuma felt his breaths are losing, unable to refer his best friend's lover as what. As patient? As… dead victim?

The nurse smiled in sympathy, somehow managed to understand his situation.

"Please wait for a minute, Sir… Emm… I'm sorry but what is his or her name?"

Takuma gulped at the question, turned to look at the taller brunette but Kaname just stared at his shoes, as if they were the nicest thing to look at the moment.

"Zero. Zero Kiryuu."

"I'm sorry but you have to go to the corpse room now… to confirm the… only one dead body left." The nurse murmured gently and Takuma smiled weakly.

"Thank you… can you tell us the way?"

* * *

Takuma stared at the door, unable to trust himself enough to step inside since he believe he did not has the privilege to do so. He turned to look at Kaname, the brunette beside him is staring at the door too, his eyes held nothing.

Kaname still cannot accept the fact that… his lover is gone.

"Kaname-"

"I know." Takuma was surprised to hear him speak so desperately with a small inhale of air. Kaname hold onto the door handle and pushed it in and Takuma stay still in his position. He figured that Kaname need to be strong and do it all by himself.

The brunette entered the cold room and stopped after a few steps. A woman wearing white coat is waiting for him, smiling slightly and Kaname noticed a bed with unknown occupier next to her.

"Are you here to confirm the body?" the woman asked almost gently, afraid that he might break if she was a bit too serious. The brunette stared at him blankly from any emotion before nodding his head slightly. The female forensic gestured for him to come closer towards the bed beside her. The body somehow is covered by a white sheet and Kaname felt that his face is paling more and more as he approached the bed.

"I'm just going to show you half of his body… the other half had burnt completely. I hope you can stay strong, all right?"

Kaname nodded again at her words and she carefully lifted half of the white sheet, revealing half of a familiar silver hair and pale blue face. Kaname darted his eyes towards his left hand.

"He was supposed to wear a silver ring." Kaname heard his own voice cracked. He is near to tears.

"Silver ring? No… he didn't wear any rings. And all his things, like his identity card and his wallet are also burnt in the accident. Maybe he put the ring together with his burnt belongings. We can't confirm him because of that."

Kaname felt his energy being drained from him and his heart crushed so sudden that it hurts so much. He reached out his hand and gently touched the dead's left cheek and closed his eyes. His lover is now in his eternal sleep. A sad smile curved on his face and Kaname let out a small chuckle, suppressing tears from dripping from his closed brown eyes.

He took a deep breath and turned back to look at the woman.

"Yes… This is Zero Kiryuu."

TBC.

* * *

A/N : What about we make this as the ending? xD

Geez, guys, I don't want to write anymore! Almost all of you had managed to figure out the plot! (pouts) Now stop me with your reviews~! xD

**Anonymous Reader**:

**Ayame** : I love cliffhanger, cannot stop writing it xD Yes, I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you so much for the birthday wish! =D (hugs) Thank you for reading this, dear! =)

Thank you to **irmina**, **mpiedz**, **ben4kevin**,** fujoshii92**,** Vampire Lover 4ever n ever**,** Cocobi94**,** Art-sinisterika**, **Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai**,** JoJo-Hearts-Yoohx3**, **ayame**,** LuanRina**,** Love332** and **mssekishi** for those lovely reviews =)

Review please.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I do not own Vampire Knight.

* * *

A few days after Zero's death had been confirmed, Kaname agreed to make a funeral for him but on the fateful day, the brunette was absence. After the ceremony was done, Takuma proceeds to stand by his lover's side, unable to comment on why Kaname was absent. It is not like he refused to but he just cannot.

Senri turned to look at him, his blue eyes filled with concern even though his expression remains stoic. Takuma sheepishly gave a small smile, leaned in to press a small, chaste kiss on his redhead's temple.

"I'm fine, don't worry… We all know that Kaname is in his office right now… slaving himself over his works… Maybe he just needs time?"

Senri titled his head slightly to his side but nodded, nevertheless.

"Okay…"

* * *

Kain rests his head on the bed, his body remains in its sitting position as he gently rubbing his comatose lover's left palm with his right hand fingers. Ichiru had been transferred to the private hospital but he remains unconscious. The blonde take it as calmly as he could, he know that his lover will wake up sooner or later.

"Akatsuki…" Kain surprised by the sound of his name, rose from his position and turned to look at the door. Shizuka smiled at him as she entered the room, bringing a lunch box together with her. Kain assumed that she had made it herself at home and decided to bring some for him.

"Auntie… you don't have to burden yourself…"

The woman laughed and put the lunch box on his lap.

"Hush, Akatsuki… You are my son's boyfriend, don't talk like that! At the end, you'll still have to call me Mom and eat my cooking." She ruffled his blonde hair and Kain smiled slightly.

"Well… thank you. I'm quite hungry actually but I don't want to go get some food because I'm afraid Ichiru will awake during my leave…" the blonde darted his eyes to his beautiful, pale lover.

He was used to see the younger man in hospital.

His weak body always causes him to be submitted to the hospital and during his free time, he will company the silver haired man here. In fact, this is the place he first met with Ichiru.

When he went to visit a sick relative few years ago, his eyes caught the sight of a silver haired teen, helping few little kids to give some bread to the birds, in the outside garden of the hospital. He cannot help but to stare at the young man, captive by his looks and his laughter.

Ichiru has white skin but paler than normal, because of his sickness. His eyes, by the colour of lilacs, are the most beautiful pair of eyes he had ever laid his own. He let himself watch – or most likely to be called as stalking – the silver haired beauty until one day, his ambers' met with the lilacs'.

Starting that day, they had become friends, to best friends and finally, lovers.

Smiling gently, Kain ran his fingers through the soft silver locks. Last month, they had this one conversation. Ichiru had been unusually depressed and he told the blonde that one day, if he were to die, Kain must go on and live. Because their memories will last forever and if Kain were to marry someone else, he will be happy to just watch from afar.

Their talk ended up with an angry blonde slamming the door before he left the room and Ichiru with tears soaking face.

That was the first time he had lost his control because he knows, when he is still breathing, he will make sure that Ichiru will stay living too. Because his heart beats for them, enough for them and he does not want to hold onto this beating heartbeats alone. Ichiru thinks that he was making the blonde's life easier by avoiding any closer relationship, by rejecting his marriage proposal more than 5 times – and Kain knows that he will not give up – but he should have known better.

If Akatsuki Kain can't have Ichiru Kiryuu, he will not have anyone else.

* * *

Kaname entered his penthouse silently after 3 days not returning home – due to his works and refusal to return home – and switched on the light. The penthouse is still in the same condition when Zero had left.

Kaname imagined Zero coming out from their master room, adjusting his black leather gloves and his bag pack on his right shoulder, approaching the table where they usually placed their keys on, took his and went out from the house to go to his morning class.

And Kaname stand still in front of the door. Because the time Zero stepped out from their home, Zero did not return anymore. He wanted so much to grab on the illusion, to stop him from leaving the place but he can't.

He can't.

Kaname put his briefcase and black coat on the couch before entering the kitchen.

He took a mug from the cabinet; Zero always scold him for misplace the mug somewhere else. Kaname bet that Zero loves his kitchen more than Kaname himself even though it had only been 2 months he moved in with Kaname. Letting out a small chuckle escaping his lips, Kaname make himself coffee. While waiting for the coffee machine to finish operating, his eyes caught the sight of Zero's personal mug.

A simple, brown coloured mug. Kaname had been insisting about 'why that mug?' and Zero finally exploded after 2 days nonstop annoyance, answering with an adorable, blushing face, 'It reminds me of the colour of your eyes, okay? Now fuck off and let me study!'.

That day, before Zero left, the mug was left on the middle of the kitchen table. Zero had forgotten to wash it before he went to class and Kaname, until now, until forever, will not remove the mug from its position now.

He was afraid that if he removes and washes the mug, the remaining of Zero's presence will disappear and he will lose his mind. Because until now, until forever, the only thing that cause him to stay rational and to try living normally is the remaining of the silver haired man's presence.

The bed; Kaname had never touch Zero's side of the bed since that day.

The living room; Kaname had never sit on Zero's favourite couch.

The bathroom; Kaname had let Zero's shampoos and toothbrush and everything remain untouched.

The windows; Kaname had never try to open the windows because Zero was the last one who closed them.

He felt pathetic of himself.

He knows that he is living under the shadow of his dead lover but he cannot stop. Zero had been his life, his home and owns his soul for more than 5 years.

How can people easily expecting him to just move on? They were about to get married. They were about to build their own family. They were about to commit their lives faithfully to each other in front of the God.

Kaname blinked his eyes when his sights were suddenly warm and blur. He touched his left cheek and surprised to see his fingers soaking with tears. He had been unconsciously crying and no, there is no more Zero to wipe away his tears by his sleeves, to scold him for being such a crybaby and to kiss his eyelids later on, telling him that everything will be fine and it is actually okay to cry, because sometimes, crying is the only way to stay strong.

Kaname hold on tighter on his own mug and quickly wipe away his tears.

He should not be crying like this. Zero would be ashamed of him.

The brunette turned to wash his face on the sink but, the more water he splash on his face, the more tears escaping his hidden brown orbs and he finally slide down to kneel on the floor.

The once proud, confident and strong Kaname Kuran, finally broke down into a cry, into tears.

TBC.

* * *

A/N : I know it is a depressing chapter and actually no progression happens at all but no worries, there will be, in the next chapter, perhaps? =D Another depressing chapter or review. Choose, readers, choose. xD

The next chapter will be quite late. I'm suffering from sickness and I actually updated a chapter when the next chapter after that is finished written. Chapter 5 is already done but I won't update until chapter 6 is.

Anyway, I got addicted to GLEE and somehow I can imagine Cross Academy with two music group. Band with Zero as the main singer and Choir group, Night Class as the members. Man, Kaname singing with low baritone voice is hawt xD I have an idea to make a fan fiction by the same settings, you'll get romance (it will be all boys school, so you should got it what I am thinking xD), humour, drama and teenage life but... I need to get down with Lovers first and this is only an IDEA. xD

**Anonymous Reviewers** :

Ayame : You think it was Zero? xD Thank you for the love and thank you for reading! xD (hugs)

Treasons : He kind of needed... to be dead. (I know it's a lame excuse =.=) Thanks for reading though! (hugs)

Thank you to **ben4kevin**,** ayame**, **LuanRina**,** fujoshii92**,** irmina**,** ElheiM**,** Blissful Harmony**,** Love332**,** Cocobi94**,** Art-sinisterika**,** Treasons**,** mpiedz**,** JoJo-Hearts-Yoohx3**, **mssekishi**, **Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai** and **Nana Misaki** for all those lovely reviews =D

Review please.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : I do not own Vampire Knight.

* * *

Kaname rubbed his eyes tiredly as he went through a new document for business deal with Takuma sitting in front of him. His huge mahogany table separated them. It had been few days after he last went home and also since few days ago, he had spent almost all his time in his office. Fortunately, his large office is provided with a small living room, a bar, bathroom for quick shower and a television.

He had never been any grateful enough.

"Kain Company?" Kaname questioned as he checked the proposal. Takuma nodded his head, signing a document before taking another.

"Yes. They wish to cooperate with our company and believe that if both of our and their companies work together, we have a better position to compete in international market. Currently, our products are one step higher in quality than theirs and the company just rose from a bankruptcy after the former CEO died, it shows that they are quite good in the hand of the new CEO."

"And who could it be?" Kaname titled his eyes to meet with the greens'. Takuma smiled.

"Akatsuki Kain. The former CEO's only child."

Kaname was silence for a moment and before he has the chance to ask further about the new CEO, a ringing tone interrupted them. Takuma grinned sheepishly and muttered a small apologize before answering his cell phone.

"Hello, Senri, what's wrong?"

Kaname looked down at his papers, acting like he was checking it while listening to Takuma. When he raised his head up again, he saw the blonde's face scrunched with a small frown and worry.

"Send me the address by message, okay? I'll come to pick you up… Yes, don't worry. You are not interrupting me… Yes, I'll come to pick you up, Senri. Stop worrying. Bye." The blonde ended up the call with a small sigh and looked at the taller brunette.

"Umm… Kaname, I have to take a short leave. Now." Kaname blinked looking at the blonde man who looks worried. His partner of the company smiled awkwardly at the confused look.

"Senri accidentally fell from the stairs at his working place during his last photograph session… I need to go to the hospital now to pick him up."

By the mention of the redhead model, Kaname smiled slightly. The blonde looks worried enough and he does not want his best friend to be here while his boyfriend needed him. The brunette nodded his head and Takuma replied with his own appreciating smile before gathering his personal stuff and take his leave.

Rubbing his temple with his fingers, Kaname sighed and continued to do his work alone.

* * *

"Room 511, level 3A." Takuma repeated the number of his lover's ward as he leaned against the wall of a lift he is occupying now. He let out a small sigh and shook his head.

How can Senri be so careless?

When he heard the sound 'Ting', the lift is opened and he quickly made his way out. Checking on door by door, the blonde walked through the hallway of the private hospital. When he finally found the room, the stopped in front of the door and stared at the white coloured door.

Reaching out his hand to open the door, he was suddenly greeted by a voice not far from him.

"Ichijou-san?"

Takuma blinked his eyes and turned to his right when another blonde, taller than him, approaching him with a bottle of mineral water and a beautiful woman followed him from behind. Smiling once he realized the individual, Takuma released the handle of the door and greeted him back in return.

"Kain-san! What are you doing here?" the blonde with amber eyes smiled, titling his head towards the room that Takuma were about to enter.

"My lover is in that room. He got into an accident last week… and if I'm not mistaken, were you about to enter it just now?"

Takuma blinked once again, repeating the same address in his head.

"Yes… and my boyfriend just being submitted here. The nurse at the counter gave me this room number. I think she got it wrong, sorry." The green eyed blonde chuckled and the silver haired woman beside Kain smiled at him.

"Well, do you want to come in first, dear?" Shizuka offered as she opened the door slightly.

Takuma gave a small thought over it before shaking his head.

"I think maybe next time. My boyfriend is waiting. Thank you anyway, Madam." Smiling, Takuma bowed his head as a gesture of his appreciation. Shizuka just smiled and entered the room by herself. The taller blonde also smiled.

"Well, let me company you and we can have a short talk on our business deal." Kain suggested and Takuma nodded his head in agreement.

"That will be great, Kain-san."

* * *

"Umm… Kuran-san? Don't you want to rest first? You look quite pale…" Yuuki murmured softly as she placed Zero's belongings – textbooks, pictures used to be pinned on his locker's door and others- on Kaname's table. She was at first, wanted to visit Kaname at his place but decided to call him first. The older brunette had gently requested her to come to his company building instead.

Kaname smiled with his closed eyes, shaking his head slightly.

"No need for that. I still got a lot of work to do."

Yuuki bites her lips and smiled awkwardly before reaching out and patted the older brunette's left cheek softly.

"Don't overwork yourself, Kuran-san… Zero will not like it." Her last sentence was spoken with a gentler tone. Kaname silently hold on her hand, pulling it away as careful as he could, to not hurt her feeling.

"…he's not here anymore, Yuuki."

Yuuki's eyes widened in surprised at his answer but then, looking away with a small sad smile.

"All right, then… I should get going now. Take care, Kuran-san." The brunette girl nodded her head before taking her leave, Kaname watched as the girl closed the door and turned to look at the things that she had brought with her.

There are books, notes and pictures of Zero with his friends and two pieces of Kaname alone. One shows Kaname working in his office and one, Kaname dozing off under a shade of a tree. But the only thing that managed to get his best attention is a familiar silvery white butterfly hair clip.

Letting a small, heartbreaking smile appeared on his face, he picked up the hair clip and pressed his lips gently against one of the wings.

It smells like Zero. It smells of Zero's hair and his unique scent.

Kaname placed the butterfly hair clip on his left side of the table, in front of the picture frame of his dead lover. He smiled at the sight and turned back to return to his work.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Takuma asked with concern as he checked on his lover's bandaged temple. Senri tilted his head a bit to a side, giving the blonde the accurate part of his head that had been wounded.

"I'm fine. Just hurt my head. At least now I got a week of day off." The redhead gave a small smile and Takuma sighed.

"Well. Somehow, you getting a week holiday because you are hurting does not makes me happy."

Kain smiled at the interaction of the love birds, standing in front of the door with his left shoulder leaning against the door frame. Suddenly, his cell phone rang and the taller blonde quickly answered the call once he noticed the identity of the caller.

"Auntie, what is it? Is something-" his amber eyes widened at the news he was listening to. He turned to the confused couple who are now looking at his way and turned off the call without a second thought.

His whole body is trembling with anticipation.

"I'm sorry but I got to go now, Ichijou-san. I hope you will get well soon, Shiki-san."

With the simple farewell, he walks as fast as he could to return back to his lover's ward.

Shizuka stands by the bedside, gently touching her son's face when a certain blonde made his appearance.

"Are you sure he moved his hand just now?" Kain questioned almost unbelievably as he approaching the unconscious silver haired man. Shizuka nodded her head, her face is nothing but serious. Gulping down his anxiousness, Kain took her place beside the bed and watched as the pale face scrunching slightly as in pain before a pair of similar lilac eyes greeting their sights.

Shizuka gasped in surprised and Kain feels his whole body panicking, not sure what to do but when a small, hoarse whisper of 'Wa-water…' reached their hearings, Shizuka quickly pour down a glass of mineral water and gave it to the blonde.

Kain carefully helped the now awake silver haired man into a half sitting position, cradling the back of his head with his right hand while his left hand helping him to take small sips of water; making sure not to choke him.

Shizuka in the other hand had pressed the red button to call for doctor.

Once the youngest in the room had his fill, Kain placed him back on his laying position, staring down at him and wait for another reaction.

"Umm… who are you?" the quite, small voice almost breaks Kain's heart by listening to his question. The doctors' assumption had been correct. With a small smile, Kain continued to look at him, already knowing the question that will coming up next.

The younger man looks troubled for a moment as their eyes locked; his lilacs filled with confusion.

"…and…and who am I?"

TBC.

* * *

A/N : Okay, I think I need to point this out. I'm not sure about how I'm going to end this story, there are many possibilities that I've think of. What I am saying is I can't promise happy ending, I'm just not sure yet =/ I know this chapter is quite short but the next chapter, let just say that I got surprise for you guys! xD

Thanks to** fujoshii92**, **mssekishi**, **LuanRina**,** irmina**, **Love332**,** ben4kevin**, **Kipi-chan13**, **JoJo-Hearts-Yoohx3** and **Vampire Lover 4ever n ever** for reviewing the last chapter =D There is nothing I can do to express my gratitude towards you guys xD

Review please for more drama.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : I do not own Vampire Knight.

* * *

Takuma laughed into a sweet kiss Senri and he currently sharing. The redhead straddling his hips as he leaning down, their chests touched and he impatiently kissing the older man deeper. The blonde laughed some more, placing his hands on both sides of Senri's naked hips.

He just returned back from work around 1 am where a certain redhead coming out from their master bedroom, wearing nothing but Takuma's white button up shirt, which is extra large for him. And yes, no pants. The adrenaline got the best of them and in a second, Takuma found himself being pinned down on their bed by his smaller companion.

"Impatient tonight, aren't we?" the smiling blonde whispered once they pulled away from the passionate kiss, Senri's blue eyes darkened with lust as he leaned down again for another mind blowing kiss.

But the action was never accomplished.

A ring of the doorbell surprised both of them as Senri let out an uncharacteristic whine. Takuma smiled an apology before carefully lifted the redhead from his lap and kissed his temple.

"Stay here, I'll answer the door."

Senri watched as his lover approached the door and opened it just to reveal a brunette standing in front of it.

* * *

Kaname sighed as he pressed the doorbell. He knows this was ridiculous but he had called the blonde and Takuma did not answer. Of course he knows his best friend have not slept yet. Kaname took off about 5 minutes after the blonde did.

When the door was opened, an unexpected sight meets his eyes. Takuma's blonde hair was in mess, his shirt was not tucking in and few buttons are undone. Raising an eyebrow, Kaname pushed a red file on the blonde's chest.

"You forgot this. You'll need it tomorrow for the meeting at Harbour View." Kaname stated with an even tone. Takuma blinked his eyes as he hold onto the file.

"Umm… Thanks?" Seriously, he was not sure how to respond since the brunette could have sent someone else to give him the file and why was he soaking with water. The brunette just shrugged his shoulders and about to take his leave when Takuma called for him again.

"Wait, it is raining out there?"

Kaname stopped in his track and turned to look at the blonde.

"Yes, together with thunders and lighting. I parked my car quite far, that's why I'm wet… You didn't realize it? You guys must be into it like bunnies in heat." A tint of tease present in his voice even though his tired face saying otherwise.

Takuma blushed at the accusation but managed to give a small laugh to wave it off.

"Well, you are going home, right?"

At his question, all he received an almost hesitated face.

Kaname bite his lips and shook his head with a small smile.

"No. I'm returning back to the company."

Takuma stared at the older man for a moment. It had been around 2 weeks the brunette did not return to his house. He even looks thinner and there are bags under his eyes. Takuma looked slightly at his side when he realized Senri had approached him from the back. The redhead pressed a small kiss of mutual understanding behind his neck, unknown to the brunette that was still standing in the hallway.

"Kaname… do you want to stay overnight? You know… it feels good sometimes to just feel the sensation of being at home… even though it was someone else's house…" Takuma smiled as he wrapped his left arm around his lover's waist, pulling the redhead to stand by his side to show that none of them mind if he wanted to stay.

The brunette had his brown eyes widened as he stared at the couple. Senri gave a nod, a small smile barely exists on his lips but it was still there. The brunette's heart softened at the treatment he received and closed his eyes with his own, grateful smile.

"I'd love to."

* * *

Ichiru stared at the open window as he let the gentle wind of upcoming spring brush against his face. He gently plays with the blanket use to cover his legs while he was sitting on his wheelchair. Shizuka had came earlier, brought him a bowl of delicious chicken soup and they spent another conversation together.

The day that he had woken up from his coma, the tall blonde standing beside his bed had introduced himself as Akatsuki Kain and the beautiful woman beside him as Shizuka Hio. He learned that Ichiru Hio is his name… or as Kain had said, he'd rather be called as Ichiru Kiryuu but the explanation had been cut short when doctor and nurses had came in rush.

After a few days, he was discharged and Kain had brought him to a beautiful 3 storey house. He said it belongs to both of them.

He later learned that Shizuka is his mother but not by blood and the blonde, the kind, gentle and good looking Akatsuki Kain is his lover. His mind was still in progress of all those facts and he cannot seem to remember any of his memories before the accident.

An hour before, he learned from Shizuka that he was an adopted child, Shizuka had brought him to her house because she had always wanted a child but her fiancé had died before his adoption because of a deadly disease and she had never fall in love anymore since then.

He also learned that he was a student taking History as the major course. He had recently graduated and pausing from finding a job because his lover wanted him to get enough vacation first before starting on it.

Shizuka said that he loves children and sweets. He prefers staying at home than outdoor activities. He was more skilled in cooking and doing house chores than Shizuka herself and as she went on and on, Zero just watched her expression. Sometimes, laughter escaped her lips and sometimes she stopped for a moment just to look at him in the eyes, her beautiful pink Sakura coloured eyes are beautiful against his.

But Ichiru cannot comprehend all of these.

Shizuka said that maybe because he just awake and he cannot remember anything. So it should be normal to worry because he cannot seem to understand and thinking that all the things that Shizuka had said were completely truth.

It should be normal to have doubts within his mind and soul.

But why does when he look at his supposed lover, his heart did not react? Does it make sense that if he lost his memories, then his feelings towards some people will disappear too?

Gripping the blanket tighter, he did not realize it when the oak door was opened and the said man stepped inside. Kain watched as his lover seems to be fighting with inner self. He approached the silver haired man and kneeled in front of his wheelchair.

Ichiru was taken by surprise when those beautiful amber eyes met his. The older man smiled and cupped his cheeks.

"Is something wrong?" he gently asked and Ichiru feels his eyes watering at the soft gaze. He was hurting because those actions are just too wonderful but he cannot get a feeling towards it.

"I'm sorry… I can't seem to remember anything despite of everything that you and Shi-… Mother had told me." He lowered down his eyes to stare at his lap. A thumb moved to wipe away his tears at the end of his eyes and a soft kiss was given to his forehead.

"Don't worry, take your time. So, do you still have anything to say?" Kain smiled almost bitterly. It was hurt to see his lover in this kind of condition but neither of them had asked for it. Ichiru looked back at the man kneeling in front of him, biting his lips.

"Tell me… about one of the latest moments with me that you… love a lot." Ichiru murmured and Kain's smile widened.

"Well… that is a lot but… last few months, during the last day of last year."

Ichiru nodded his head, signaling the blonde to continue. Kain hold on both of his hands on his lap, leaning down to press a kiss on each of the back of his hands.

"I brought you to a theme park. There are a lot of people…"

_Laughter echoes in his surrounding as he watched people all around him. There are some with their families, some with their friends and some with their lovers. They were enjoying their outing and he cannot help but smiled at the wonderful sight. The hand holding his was warm even though both were wearing gloves._

"There are food stalls,"

"_Hey, buy me Chocolate Banana!" he raised his hand to one of the food stalls and the person next to him chuckled but his face was a blur and his voice was uneven._

"_If you get too fat, maybe one day I'll have to roll you down on the street to get you moving." _

_He pushed the other man half-heartedly on his chest but the man just laughed._

"_But baby, if you gotten so fat, I'll make sure to get myself fat too… so that we both can roll down the street like bowling ball! What a lovely game that we can play!"_

"_Stop talking nonsense, Ka-"_

"…game stands…"

"_Talking about game, what about I win you some stuff? Sometimes I need to show off my skill too."_

"_You're doing it for yourself if that is what the real intention for you to get me stuff by playing games."_

"_I'll let you show off that I'm yours, deal?"_

_He blushed by the tease and hit the taller man on his chest but two hands reached out to catch his wrists before he managed to do it. More laughter escaped his taller companion's lips._

"_That's it! Your head is mine!"_

"…a large Ferris Wheel…"

_His eyes widened as the taller man pulled him into a stop in front of the Ferris Wheel, saying something but he cannot hear it. His voice was firm and serious but he cannot listen what he was saying. His voice was unclear and uneven._

_When the man suddenly went to a half kneeling position in front of him, his eyes widened._

"…and I asked you to marry me but you kind of… rejected me but I still got a kiss- Ichiru?" Kain blinked in surprised when those lilac eyes watering again and tears started to fall. Kain leaned forward to wipe away those tears again but was taken back when Ichiru pulled him into a slow, tight hug.

"I remember, Akatsuki… I think I remember a bit… Thank you… Thank you…" the younger man whispered onto his left shoulder and a smile graced on the blonde's face as he gently pulled his lover closer to him.

"No… Thank you, Ichiru."

* * *

**A month later.**

Shizuka put her hands on her son's chest as Ichiru tried making his way out, on the way placing on his coat on his body.

"Where are you going?" the woman blinked her eyes and Ichiru turned to look at her, a confusion on his face.

"Buying things that you told me to buy?"

"Why don't you wait for the driver to pick you up?"

Ichiru smiled at her concern, leaning in to peck her on her cheek.

"Mother, I want to use bus and just… I don't know, enjoy the nice weather? If Akatsuki is around, he won't let me anyway. You will… _right_?" he put an emphasis on his last word, hoping that maybe his pleading was working when she seems to be in hesitancy.

"But you just healed from your leg injury, dear… what if something happen?" Shizuka bites her lips. Both of them remain standing in front of the large main door and Ichiru laughed a bit.

"I promise if suddenly I get dizzy or I feel slight pain in any part of my body, I will call you and let you know… and I promise to return home before Akatsuki did. How's that sound?"

Shizuka gave a sigh of defeat as Ichiru grinned in joy. He put his dark brown coat on and took his keys on the table. Shizuka just stand in front of the door, waving her hands and keep on shouting to the silver haired man to take care of himself and to call if something goes wrong.

Ichiru just smiled and wave his hand slightly to let her know that he got it.

* * *

"Congratulations, everyone. We just got an international contract with a company at Italy and I hope everyone will work their best in this contract so that all of us can get higher salary and more contracts in the future." Kaname smiled as he raised his glass. Everyone else follow his motion including Takuma, who cried out 'CHEERS!'. The sound of glasses clinking and happy laughter echoes the large private room that they had served for the party.

Kaname leaned back against his seat. His eyes were blurring and the throbbing pain in his head was back. He closed his eyes and tried to ignore his aching head but his action did not go unnoticed by his blonde friend.

"Kaname, are you okay?" Takuma asked as he took a seat beside the brunette. Kaname groaned and his hand reached out to hold onto a side of his head.

"I think I need fresh air… I think I'm out for a while…" the brunette let out a small sigh and stands up. Takuma watched as his friend disappearing behind the door but say nothing more.

Kaname walked through the hallway of the luxurious hotel, blinking his eyes few times, hoping that it can lessen the pain. It does but somehow, Kaname cannot helped but to reminiscent.

Who could have thought that it had been almost 2 months he didn't return home. He just comes sometimes to check on his mails for bills and such but he never enters it anymore. He told himself that after this he got this current contract; he will go back, clean up his penthouse – call up for cleaners, of course – and get start with a new life.

He thinks that he wanted to visit Zero's grave too. Bring him purple lilacs that he loves a lot and just to sit there, telling how his life had been once Zero had left him.

A small, sad smile appeared on his face as he made his way out of the building.

He closed his eyes as he titled his head up before revealing them again, to see the wide blue sky far above him. He smiled and took a deep breath. Yes, the pain had lessened much.

Looking around him, he smiled when he saw parents walking down the street with their child holding their hands in between, friends hanging out together and people rushing around – maybe they were late for work – and when a glimpse of silver hair caught his eyes, Kaname's breath stopped.

Standing in the middle of the crowd, waiting for green light for people to cross over the road, is a mirror image of his dead lover… or is he?

The silver haired man raised his head to look at the traffic light and Kaname swore his eyes are also lilacs in colour. He quickly broke into a run when the light turned green and crowd starting to cross.

He was now holding onto his faith. He needed to get a hold on man but the crowd is too much. He made his way almost forcefully, muttering apologizes many times to those he had pushed to get into his way but he never stopped.

The strands of silver flew slight when spring's breeze blowing them and both of them finally managed to cross the road safely. That was the time when the pain in his forehead started to attack again but Kaname did not stop.

He continues to chase for the person but the silver haired man just continued to walk without looking back. He wanted to scream 'ZERO!' as loud as he could but there was a lump in his throat. He wanted to run faster but his sight started to get blur and when the man stopped in front of a shop, he also stopped to take his breath.

His hands holding onto the rail beside him to support his body and his world was spinning around, around and around.

It was then the image of Zero, the person with the same face, same eyes and same everything turned to look at him.

Kaname feels his body weakening and the stranger's lilac eyes widened looking at him.

'_Faith… where are you?'_

His sight went black when the last strength he believes onto, betrayed him.

TBC.

* * *

A/N : How do you guys like my surprise? Kaname finally met with Zero! xD Okay, 'Ichiru's name will stick until few chapters later, don't bother me for it =.=;

**Replies to Anonymous Reviews** :

**kanamexzero fan** : =D Thank you for the compliment, seems that I got the best out of you! I think I just shouted at the end of this chapter, did you not? (chuckle) I'll make sure to keep this up, just don't lose your faith on me! xD Thank you for reading, sugar! (hugs)

**hi** : What a name! (ROFL) Thank you for liking this story, dear =D About your question, I really can't answer that, if I do, it will be a spoiler (grin wickedly) Just wait and see how the story progress, shall we, baby? xD Tragically? Like modern Romeo and Juliet? Seriously, you are giving me ideas... o.o; About Kain, well, I don't mind to do some more killing? (innocent smile) Thank you for reading, dear! (hugs)

**Nooooooo ** : Sad story, you said? =D Yeah, really can't promise happy ending, I wasn't dare too because it didn't match my expectation for this story =/ Kaname-sama suffers a lot, nee? Kain too, since he is living a lie now =.=; (what the hell am I talking about, I'm the author for cheesecake sake!) We'll just see, kay, pumpkin? =D Thank you for reading this anyway, baby! (hugs)

Thanks to **fujoshii92**,** kanamexzero fan**,** JoJo-Hearts-Yoohx3**, **ben4kevin**,** mpiedz**,** irmina**,** ElheiM**,** Love332**,** LuanRina**,** mssekishi**,** blackfire1331**,** hi**,** Vampire Lover 4ever n ever**,** KazeKirran**,** Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai** and **Nooooooo ** for your reviews. Fantastic readers = Fantastic inspiration. xD Other readers don't be afraid to review, I don't eat people! (unless you want me to xD)

Review please.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : I do not own Vampire Knight.

* * *

_"Kaname."_

"_What is it?"_

"_Don't you want to sleep now? It's 3 am for God sake…"_

"_Ahahaha, Zero, baby, as you can see, I'm doing some work now and there will be more. Apparently, if I didn't finish this now, tomorrow I won't be able to sleep at all."_

"_But I can't sleep with you sitting beside me but doing something else!"_

"_You know, if you want me to cuddle you in your sleep, you could just ask…"_

"_Kuran! That is not what I meant!"_

"_Really? Those beautiful blushes saying otherwise…"_

"_Stop saying such sappy things!"_

"_But nothing about us is sappy… okay, that is a lie but you are just so beautiful, Zero."_

"_What had gotten into your perverted brain?"_

"_You?"_

"_I've had enough! I'm going to sleep so turn off the light or I'll kick you out from the bed!"_

"_Hush, hush… Feisty. I think you'll be a lovely mother to my children."_

"_One more word and you won't be able to see the next sunrise."_

"_Fine, fine. Just one more thing."_

"_What? I'm sleepy already!"_

"_If beauty were time, you'll be eternity."_

* * *

"…na… me…"

Kaname let out a pained groan, opening his eyes slowly and try to adjust to his surroundings. His eyes, as they finally became clearer of their sight, meet with a pair of worried greens'.

"God… Kaname, finally you're awake!" Takuma sighed in relief and slumped down on the seat next to the bed. The brunette blinked his eyes and looked around him. He was in a ward. He was in a hospital.

Let out a heavy sigh, Kaname tried to sit down but another person, a stranger, he must said, had his hand on his chest to stop him from waking up. It was a blonde with a pair of amber eyes. Kaname frowned as he looked at the man and the man just awkwardly smiled, pushing him back to lie down on the bed. Takuma smiled at their reactions to each other.

"Kaname, meet Akatsuki Kain from Kain Company."

Kain smiled as he returned back to his standing position.

"I don't have the chance to meet you until today, Kuran-san. It is nice to meet you." Kain nodded at him and Kaname blinked his eyes again in confusion.

"Umm… It is nice to meet you too."

"Actually, Kain-san's lover was the one who found you lying unconscious in front of a shop. Fortunately at that time, Kain-san was about to pick him up. He called me to inform about you once they sent you to the hospital." Takuma explained with a cheerful smile. Kain smiled and nodded.

"It was just a mere luck. I went home earlier than supposed time and I found out he went to the city alone so I went to pick him up. You got him really panicked. I think he had never been that frighten since I knew him. He thought you were about to die but it turned out that you only fainted out of exhaustion. I had to send him home because he keeps on trembling in frights." Kain cannot help but chuckled a bit at the end of his sentence. Kaname smiled slightly.

"Really? Well then, tell him 'thank you' from me."

Kain nodded and looked at both of them.

"I think I better get going now… I got dinner appointment tonight."

Kaname and Takuma nodded and they said their farewell. Once the taller blonde is gone from their sight, Kaname turned to look at Takuma.

"Takuma."

His voice was firm and the blonde was taken back. He looked at his best friend, expecting him to continue but Kaname look like he lost again… The same like the day they learned a certain silver haired man's death.

"I saw Zero today… before I fainted." Kaname murmured softly. Takuma swore his eyes were almost bulging out from their sockets as he stared at the brunette as if he got three heads.

"…Kaname, are you serious?"

"Yes. I'm positive I saw him."

"That's just… impossible. There's no way-"

"Are you saying that I'm insane?"

Takuma was speechless for a moment, surprised by the sudden rose of Kaname's voice. The brunette's eyes are sharp as he glared at the blonde. Takuma gulped and shook his head.

"N-No-"

"That's a lie. You think I'm _insane_. You think I had lost my mind, aren't you?" the brunette continued to provoke and all of sudden, Takuma felt himself stuck.

"Kaname, no! I'm just stating my opinion because that day-" Takuma stopped in his exclaim as he watched the brunette's expression turned into a lost, confused look again.

"…I must have gone insane." Kaname's faint murmurs are the last echoed in the room before heavy silence decided to suffocate them.

* * *

Kain entered his house and once he placed his feet inside, he saw Ichiru sitting twitchily on the couch. Shizuka perhaps was being somewhere else inside the large house that Kain cannot pinpoint and he sighed as he made his way to take a seat beside his lover. Ichiru turned to look at him almost automatically, grabbing onto his hands on his lap.

"How is he?" he tightened his hold and Kain smiled at him. The blonde reached out to push some of the silver strands behind his right ear as he leaned to kiss the smaller one on his forehead.

"He's fine, Ichiru… Why are you so worked out?" the blonde raised an eyebrow and Ichiru sighed in relief.

"I… I don't know, he was looking at me before he fainted. Of course I'll panic." He crossed his arms on his chest and huffed. Kain let out a small chuckle and ruffled his hair. The smaller man glared at him because of the childlike gesture. Kain leaned in to his ear, letting out another small chuckle.

"You know what, Ichiru… I would say that you are becoming more… _active_ since the accident." He whispered before blowing soft air against the sensitive part of his lover. Ichiru shivered and blushes appeared on his cheeks. Kain smiled in victory, pinching the soft cheek before pulling away.

"Anyway, I'm free tonight."

That took the attention of the silver head as he turned to look at the blonde. His head titled a bit to his left side and a confused look upon his face just made him a lot more adorable.

"And what is it that you are going to suggest?"

The blonde hummed for a moment, mimicking the thinking pose before turning to look back at his lover.

"Well… let's go for a dinner, only both of us, tonight, shall we?"

* * *

"Are you serious you want to go out now? The doctor just said that you'd better take few days off and rest at the hospital if you don't want to collapse again…" Takuma watched as the brunette packing his things in rush. Kaname shrugged but his focus was only on his doing.

"I know what I am doing. And, Takuma, you need to help me to look for him." He murmured but the blonde can hear his determination, his seriousness in his voice. And somehow, it frightened him.

"… We are looking for a dead person?" Takuma cannot help but replied back, his voice smaller than before, however Kaname listened to it as if it was a bomb that was exploding.

"Takuma, please. Don't do this to me. I'm not crazy. I looked at him! I looked at his eyes, I watched his expression before I fainted… He looked horrified, there is no way a ghost-" Kaname stopped in his speech and turned to look at Takuma with wide eyes. The blonde stared back at him in confusion.

"Yes?"

"Who is Akatsuki Kain's lover?"

Silence lingered in the room as the question finally made his way in the blonde's mind. His green eyes widened and he quickly rose up his hands in truce.

"_Wait_, please stop there. I'm sorry if I got it wrong but are you saying that Kain's lover is your dead lover?"

"Takuma, stop inserting the word 'dead' in every sentence you were saying about Zero, can you?" the twitch in Kaname's eyes was enough and the said man sighed.

"I can't believe this."

"Please do. Look for his address and the name of his lover. I'll come to visit once the deal is done." The brunette went to the mirror to examine himself. His brown eyes somehow were filled with some glitter hope. Takuma watched the brunette in his chair, closing his eyes and letting out another sigh. Kaname stopped for a moment and turned to look at the blonde.

"What is it, Takuma?"

The blonde ran his fingers through his blonde locks, looking back to meet his eyes with those browns.

"Say that, he really look like Zero… then what are you going to do? I mean, this is Akatsuki Kain's lover we are talking about, Kaname. You don't just barge into their lives."

The brunette looked away for a moment, his forehead ceased into a frown. The blonde was right but they have not started anything yet.

"I'm not sure. There are also chances that he is not the one that I saw, maybe he just turned out to be there and helped and I was just having… a delusion. But what I know is I don't want to let this chance go, Takuma… You have to understand." He almost pleaded as he looked at the blonde in his eyes. Takuma stared back at him, his hand fisted by his side.

If he were to lose Senri, then saw someone similar to him… he will do anything, everything to get a hold onto him.

Offering a small smile to his best friend, he closed his eyes and nodded.

"Fine."

* * *

Kain leaned against his leather seat, currently inside his personal office in his house. He played with a familiar silver ring on the table; his amber eyes were emotionless as he carefully opened the lower cabinet of his mahogany. The blonde gently placed the silver ring inside before taking out a small red box and put it in front of him.

True.

It had been a month and something was wrong.

Kain did not know but Ichiru was just… different. He wasn't daring to question it to his lover but he did to Shizuka anyway.

From there, the woman somehow felt the same. She told him about Ichiru's unfamiliar behaviours. When he was supposed to be allergic to seafood, after the accident, seafood is his favourite dish. Ichiru hated Chess but now he plays Chess every time he has time to kill. He used to stay in his room most of the time but since he woke up from his coma, he loves to help Shizuka to clean up the house, doing the house chores and sometimes just sit outside the veranda to enjoy the silence. And he always fall sick before, but last week when they went to hospital for weekly check-up, the doctor said that he was doing just fine and very healthy.

It was too confusing.

Personality changes, no? Physical changes, yes?

He asked the doctor in charge for Ichiru's case and the doctor said there are possibilities.

But Kain cannot live with possibilities. So he did the best he can think of. He hired a detective to search for Ichiru's background because Shizuka had told him, the day she adopted Ichiru, the boy have an older twin brother.

An identical twin brother.

But what is the percentage of having Ichiru switched with his identical twin brother? One percent?

Kain shook his head and stared at the red box.

They had their talk that day, about the memory that Kain loved so much with Ichiru. Ichiru remembered them a bit. He thought that if he had pressed the part that they got onto the Ferris Wheel and Kain had proposed when they reached at the highest peak of the wheel, and Ichiru confirmed he remembered all of that, then Kain will not be as confused as he was now.

He cannot gamble with this even though the possibility is just one percent. One percent still means a possibility.

But he cannot deny that his feeling did not change. Perhaps, his feeling had gotten stronger these few weeks. The presences of the silver haired man that he was not sure was his real lover or not, making him feel better. Kain cannot deny that when he gave his kisses to the younger man, those blushes that arise on his cheeks making him feel better. That shy kisses he received when he was not paying attention making him wants more. They have not got onto a higher level than kisses since Ichiru always seems hesitate every time Kain wanted to make his way further. The last thing that he wanted was to hurt his lover.

He cannot deny that this current Ichiru was actually quite a tempered one and loves to throw sarcasm at him. Yes, that was true. But all those changes make him love him more.

But what if… that one percent happened?

Kain closed his eyes and took a deep breath before shaking his head to make disappear of the thought. He grabbed onto the red box and put it inside his pocket, standing up and went to get ready for their dinner tonight.

* * *

"Why are you bringing me here?" Ichiru looked around the expensive Italian restaurant. They currently sitting at their table, next to glass wall to allow them to enjoy the outside scenery and their table happened to be somewhere private – Kain had set it up to avoid disturbance – and Ichiru's eyes twitched at his mischievous smile.

"Are you up to something?"

"No, I'm not. Why so doubtful? Just relax, Ichiru…" Kain smiled, carefully placing his napkin on his lap while Ichiru continued to stare at him with awareness in his eyes. A minute later, the waitress came to take their orders.

Kain turned and smiled at her, starting to speak in Italian and Ichiru swore he winked at his way, making the waitress blushed heavily. The girl then started to write down orders and Ichiru just nodded at whatever thing that Kain had ordered for them.

They'd better be edible or he'll kill the blonde using the food.

Once they were alone again, Ichiru took a sip of his plain water before relaxing on his seat. The blonde in front of him gazed towards him and he started to feel uncomfortable.

"Akatsuki… stop staring." He hissed with small blushes on his pale cheeks. Kain chuckled a bit before shaking his head.

"Fine, I'm sorry… Ichiru, I got something to tell you."

Ichiru felt his blood ran cold by the sudden statement. Kain smiled almost sadly, running his fingers through his soft, messy blonde hair. The younger cannot help but stared down on his lap, his heart started to beat faster.

"There is something wrong… I don't know, Ichiru but I think there is something wrong with you." Kain softly murmured and Ichiru closed his eyes.

"Is this because I still can't remember anything?" the smaller man answered with his own question. The blonde stared at him for a moment, then reaching on to hold on his left hand that was numbed on the table.

"I think you got it wrong, Ichiru… There is something different about you after-"

"You always said that to me. You always told me-"

"_But_…"

Ichiru was silenced by Kain's pressed tone. The blonde smiled at his willingness to actually keep quiet for a second, raising his left hand up and pressed a kiss on each of his knuckles.

"But… I don't hate that difference. In fact, I think I love you more."

Ichiru blinked looking at the blonde.

'_I love you.'_

That sentence had made their way from his lips and Ichiru's heart beating a little bit faster. But what is this feeling he was having? Like it wasn't enough, like this wasn't real? That there were empty holes in his heart that even Kain's words of love cannot heal.

"I just want to tell you that no matter what happen, I will always love you…" Kain breathed against the back of his palm and it was hurt, because Ichiru thought that all of these things that Kain was doing for him, he cannot felt whole heartedly. But he cannot deny the roar of happiness inside of his heart. That Kain was making him more than happy and the twinkles in his eyes are nothing more than what Ichiru wanted for him.

"I know, Akatsuki… I know…" Ichiru smiled, pulling his hand slightly before reaching forward again to interlock their fingers. Kain grinned slightly, his other hand reaching out to take something from his pocket. Ichiru watched as a small red box appear in front of him. Kain had pulled his hand from their interlocking fingers and carefully opened the lid.

Lilac eyes widened when the tall blonde stood from his seat, approached him to stand close in front of him before proceeded to kneel on both of his knees.

His hands gently placing the red box contained a plain simple, yet beautiful ring made from white gold on Ichiru's lap. Kain took hold on both of his hands on his lap, the box in between their hands and his head titled upwards to meet with Ichiru's wide lilac eyes; his own filled with determination and hope.

Suddenly a rush of déjà vu ran through his mind and Ichiru cannot help but continued to stare in stun.

"I love you more than my life… Please marry me?"

TBC.

* * *

A/N : Blueberry cheese tart, anyone? xD

Next chapter might come out few days later, my semester result is coming up today (Monday) and I hope I got my pointer target (really scared right now =.=) and I was supposed to update this chapter around 7 pm, now is 12.30 am because I can't log in to FFN. I've been reloading since hours and I only succeeded now. I don't know what's up but I hope it won't happen again.

**Anonymous Reviews Replies** :

**Unnamed** (You know who you are xD) : Sorry about the stomach ache, I hope this chapter didn't cause you gastric O.o Thank you for the compliment, sugar and yes, I'll try to update as fast as I can! Thank you for reading! =D (hugs)

**Noooooooo** (You are sticking with the name? xD) : Kaname will get Zero back if I have the guts to write it =.=; Kaname just got too exhausted, that's why he fainted =D Another reader telling me to kill Kain and man, I thought I was the meaniest of all! xD Now that you got what you mean about proposing! Thank you for reading this, baby! (hugs)

Thanks to **Unnamed**, **LuanRina**,** irmina**,** mpiedz**, **Noooooooo **, **KazeKirran**, **JoJo-Hearts-Yoohx3**,** ElheiM**,** ben4kevin**,** Love332**, **Uber Seme Chan**,** mssekishi** and **Kiryuu Lilith** for all those lovely reviews! =D To others, thank you for reading this! =D

Review please.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : I do not own Vampire Knight.

* * *

"I… Akatsuki, I…" Ichiru stuttered as he stared down at the blonde kneeling in front of him. Kain tightened his hold on their hands, his eyes never waver and Ichiru felt like he was stuck in a small room with the walls pressing themselves to crush him in between.

"I need to think about this, Akatsuki, I can't give you exact answer now…" Ichiru took a deep breath. He forgot when did he stopped breathing but that wasn't matter. Kain closed his eyes at the answer he received before giving his smaller companion a small smile.

"How about 3 days?"

"Umm… 3 days sounds good." Ichiru licked his lips and nodded nevertheless, at least he got period suggestion than a broken hearted man. Kain leaned to press a kiss on his cheek before retreating to his seat.

Ichiru turned to watch the tall blonde as the waitress returned and served their orders. A red wine was put together and Ichiru's eyes softened when realization drowned into him. Kain had prepared the wine in case if Ichiru had accepted his proposal and by the way the blonde was smiling and talking to him, Ichiru knew that he was hiding his disappointment.

Ichiru reached out a hand, holding onto Kain's one and when those amber eyes met his, he smiled.

"Please wait for me, okay."

* * *

Kaname took out files from Zero's personal belongings where he had kept inside a large box. He skimmed through every part of his personal information; his old schools, his background and everything. He knew that Zero was an orphan. The silver haired man survived all by his own, his good grades rewarded him with scholarship and he managed to achieve his dream to expand his study at higher level of his chosen course.

Zero had once told him about the orphanage where he had been raised up but that was years ago. Kaname did not remember the place and the name, regretting that he did not paid extra attention at Zero on that time.

Finally when he found a large black file, he stopped in his searching and carefully examined the birth certificate belongs to Zero Kiryuu. A small smile appeared on his face as the next page revealed the address and location of Zero's orphanage. Stuffing down the information on a piece of paper, Kaname closed the file and took a deep breath.

Two days had passed and Takuma had not given him any news yet.

Akatsuki Kain is a very private person and to get information from him was hard like rock. The blonde told him that he had hired a detective and he was surprised to know that Kain had hired one too for unknown reason.

Rubbing his tired eyes, Kaname stood up and left the room.

There were so many things to be done and there was no time to rest.

* * *

"No way." Takuma murmured his eyes blinked at the information he just received. The caller on the other line once again repeated the news and the blonde leaned on his seat when his head started to spin in pure bewilderment and hurt.

"Fine… Thank you, Yuuta-san. " Takuma ended the call and leaned down to rest his head against his working table. Things were working like puzzle pieces to complete the riddle of the situation and suddenly Takuma felt like the need to cry for his best friend. He knew that Fate could be quite mean but this was underestimated.

"How am I going to tell him this…?" he turned to stare at the brunette's office room just across his. It had to be told sooner or later and Takuma half-absently grabbed on a piece of paper before writing the name of 'Ichiru Hio' on top on it.

He stared at the name and his eyes hardened in stress and bewilderment.

The detective that he had hired informed him that apparently, Zero Kiryuu have a twin. The twin was adopted by someone when both of them were just 5 months. Their parents had died in a car accident and they got no other relatives. It also turned out that both of them did not acknowledge each other. Ichiru was raised somewhere far from the orphanage and Zero was raised there.

There was one thing that helped in the investigation.

It was the fact that Ichiru Hio wanted to be known by the name of Kiryuu because he respected his dead family. Thinking that it was the only way left to show his gratefulness after his parents had given birth to him.

Takuma would never forget the name of Ichiru Hio. It was the name that the nurse they had called, on the same date that Zero was involved in the accident. It was the name of the only person that had survived the accident.

Ichiru Hio and Ichiru Kiryuu is the same person.

Ichiru Kiryuu and Zero Kiryuu are identical twins.

Ichiru Kiryuu and Zero Kiryuu involved in an accident, the same accident.

Ichiru Kiryuu survived and Zero Kiryuu died.

Takuma grabbed his own hair and slammed his head down again.

'_How am I going to do this?'_

* * *

Ichiru restlessly wandered inside of his room. Currently, the third day has passed by so thoughtlessly and now he was unable to keep his mind on the answer that he should give to his lover. Kain would be home around the time and the silver haired man wanted so much to run away.

But he cannot. He knew that Kain will not mind if he still unable to give his answer for his proposal but Ichiru doesn't want to break everything apart. How many times he had rejected the blonde's marriage proposal, he didn't know and after all that Kain had done for him since the accident, the blonde had sacrificed his time and his work for him, how could he be so heartless to run away. Kain took care of him until his injuries were all healed and the blonde never complaint.

In what position Ichiru was to reject the kind hearted man's proposal after that entire he had done?

It was true that Ichiru's heart did not flatter, did not beat in that kind of happiness that Ichiru was hoping for.

The statement made him stop in his action and Ichiru stood still. His lilac eyes widened as he stared at the wall of his room.

'_What is it that I was hoping for?'_

The sound of his bedroom door being opened stole his attention. The silver haired man turned to his back, a familiar sight of a blonde greeted him and Ichiru felt a small smile curved on his lips.

"Akatsuki…"

"Ichiru, I… I'm sorry. It seems like you are stress about this whole proposal thing and I thought that maybe we should give it-"

"Akatsuki, no."

Kain was surprised by the sudden interruption but just blinked his eyes. The younger man in front of him stared at his eyes; as if he could see right through his soul.

There was silence for a moment as both men did not move to say anything else. It was Ichiru then who had made the first step to approach the blonde.

"Akatsuki… I believe that I've got the answer to your marriage proposal."

* * *

"Kaname, I need you to calm down, okay? I don't want you to think out of your mind, just stay where you are." Takuma gently hold onto the brunette's stiff shoulders and leveled him down to sit.

Takuma had come to his penthouse the early afternoon, with all the information that he had gained. The blonde also had gone through all the explanation and his assumptions. Kaname had abruptly stood up from his seat when the same thought crossed their minds.

About the possibility that Zero and Ichiru was misidentified.

Eyes widen, Kaname slumped against his seat and his hands went to cover his face.

The shock was too much.

Identical twins?

What some sort of game that Fate was playing on them?

Takuma smiled sadly as he tapped on the brunette's shoulder, an act of comforting. He did not know what was the brunette thinking of the moment? That the fact of the dead body under the ground, by the name of Zero Kiryuu actually was not Zero Kiryuu?

The fact that maybe his beloved was somewhere else with someone else.

To make it worst, Takuma had come with medical information he gained from the private hospital wherein Akatsuki Kain's lover was submitted, his lover have gotten an amnesia.

"Takuma… We need to go and meet Kain-san as soon as possible…" Kaname murmured almost blankly, the data was still being progressed in his mind. By the mention of the blonde's name, Takuma felt his stomach tightened. He bit his lips and carefully taken out a ruby coloured envelope.

The brunette watched as his best friend gently slipped the envelope on his hand, his green eyes softened with a tingle sensation of misery tinted them.

Kaname looked down at the fancy envelope, undone it almost painfully slow and taken out an invitation card. He ignored the writings on the front page and proceeded to the middle part.

His brown eyes still for a moment as he read the content; then those brown orbs, those tired, exhausted and sad brown orbs closed slowly. The gist of the card had killed all the little hope he had hold onto and now, Kaname doesn't know what else he should do, what else he can do, what else… to do.

"_To Mr. Kaname Kuran, you are gladly invited to the engagement party of Akatsuki Kain and Ichiru Hio on this Saturday night, 9 of April."_

TBC.

* * *

A/N : I know this chapter is quite short and man, I seriously missed writing KanaZero Dx But no worries, next chapter is full with them! xD

**Anonymous Reviews Replies :**

**Nokinaru** : It's fine, I don't really mind about unnamed readers xD Wow, you reread it and its still hurt? (give you a month supply of medicine for stomach ache xD) Thank you for the compliment, I'll try my best to write better! =D Thank you for reading this, sugar~! (hugs)

**save Zero dont let him marry K ** : Well... in few more chapters, perhaps? =/ I'm not sure myself but please be patient =D Thank you for reading this, dear~! (hugs)

**madhatter ** : O.o I can't promise happy ending! (cries) Just wait and see, can you please, baby? With whipped cream and strawberry on top, plus Kaname-sama plushie for you? (puppy eyes) D= Anyway, thanks for reading this, baby~! xD (hugs)

**Noooooooo** : You lazy ass! (spank your ass) xD That's too easy, I actually enjoy having you guys suffer while I'm killing Kaname and Zero in this story by every chapter (evil laughter in the background) Thank you for reading this, sweet heart~! (hugs)

**kanamexzero fan ** : I am truly killing you with this story, am I? xD Thank you for the compliment, sugar, I'll try my best to do better and better! =D Thank you reading this and have a great day to you too, pumpkins ~! xD (hugs)

Thanks to **fujoshii92**, **Nokinaru**,** irmina**,** ben4kevin**,** Uber Seme Chan**,** LuanRina**, **save Zero dont let him marry K ** , **mpiedz**,** madhatter**, **krIsh4**,** Love332**,** mssekishi**, **animenmangarox**,** JoJo-Hearts-Yoohx3**,** Noooooooo** ,** ElheiM**, **kanamexzero fan** , **Sarang-chan** and **Kipi-chan13** for all those reviews! =D You guys are my inspiration to keep writing this! To other readers, thank you so much for reading this~! xD

Review please.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : I do not own Vampire Knight and the song Iris by Goo Goo Dolls.

* * *

Kaname stared at his paperwork, his hand stilled while holding his pen and his eyes replaying the gist of the invitation card he received few days ago. He clenched his eyes tight and leaned against his leather seat.

"You know… if you don't want to, you don't have to come…" Takuma's small voice in front of him startled him from his wandering mind. The brunette turned his gaze to his friend and blinked his eyes.

"I want to go. I want to go and meet Ichiru Hio face to face." Kaname stated half heartedly. He put down his pen and let his attention drawn towards a butterfly clip on his table. He titled his head to one side, ideas running wildly in his mind before he turned back to look at his friend.

"Tell me… how are we going to be able to differentiate twins?"

Takuma was confused at the sudden question but answered nonetheless.

"Well… by blood to differentiate identity, it would be quite a problem because they are twin so they should have the same blood type… If using hair, I'm not quite sure about that. But there is one way that I know. Not even twins can escape it."

* * *

"Akatsuki, seriously, I'm nervous…" Ichiru sighed heavily as he stared at his own reflection on the mirror. The blonde man smiled, moved to stand behind his fiancé as he gently placed both of his hands on the silver haired man's shoulders. Ichiru felt shivers running on his nerves when Kain leaned in and whispered on his left ear.

"You look beautiful, Ichiru…"

Ichiru closed his eyes and his body tensed by their closeness. It was not like he hated to have Kain around him but somehow; the thought of the tall blonde invading his personal bubble space did not make up his mind. He knew that he belonged to Kain once he had said 'yes' on that particular day. Ichiru loathed himself for unable to whole heartedly accepted Kain, even though his mind had decided that he should just go on with the marriage proposal.

"Umm… I think we should get going now…" Ichiru murmured and Kain stepped back almost hurriedly, as if he can sense the other man's discomfort but saying nothing.

The younger smiled almost awkwardly as he took his fiancé's hand, leading him out the room. Shizuka was already downstairs, having a lively talk with other female guests as they made their way down.

Ichiru bites his lips. His eyes looking around the large hall, he can estimated that they were having around a hundred plus number of guests but fortunately, the hall was definitely can afford more than that. The luxurious hotel that Kain had chosen somehow fit their preferences and Ichiru cannot complaint even a bit.

Stepping down the stairs, Ichiru gracefully touched the wooden railing and suddenly, his own lilac eyes meet with a pair of brown.

The owner was standing at the end of the flight of steps; he was all clad in black. His black slacks, his black dress shirt with a soft touch of russet as his necktie, his black trench coat and a pair of black leather shoes. His brown, wavy hair reached his shoulders and his skin was the colour of porcelain. But his eyes never waver. Those brown orbs continued to gaze at his as Ichiru made his way down.

And then the memory struck him hard.

Ichiru titled his head slightly to his left side.

Yes.

This was the man who collapsed in front of him just around a week before. The man that had caused the panic and stress and worries engulfing his whole heart and soul and suddenly, Ichiru felt that he wanted to touch the male guest. Just to feel and ensure that he is still alive.

"Kuran-san… You came." Kain's voice startled Ichiru from his clouding thoughts. The brunette turned to shift his gaze towards his fiancé and smiled.

"Yes, Kain-san… I can't be absent during my business partner's engagement party, can't I?" the man's deep, gentle voice intruded Ichiru's mind and suddenly his eyes became blurry. Ichiru blinked his eyes twice to get off the sudden drowsiness. Kain smiled at the brunette, gesturing towards Ichiru. Ichiru was taken back when the brunette's brown orbs returned to him.

"This is my fiancé, Ichiru Hio. Ichiru… this is my business partner, Kaname Kuran."

By the mention of the brunette's name, Ichiru felt his breathe stopped for a moment. Kaname held out a hand for a handshake and Ichiru, almost hypnotically reached out to hold his. But the brunette did something unthinkable. His eyes never leave Ichiru's lilac ones as his thumb gently caressing his fingers.

Ichiru felt his body shivered by the gesture.

"It's nice to meet you… Hio-san." Kaname smiled and tightened their hands for a moment before pulling away. Ichiru blinked when suddenly his hand felt lonely and abruptly pulled it back to his side.

"Um… Nice to meet you too, Kuran-san." He intentionally looked away and Kaname's eyes felt like they were disappointed in him.

"Kain-san, do you mind if we have some business talk? I got this one great idea that might give large profit to both of our companies." Kaname asked the blonde and the latter turned to look at his shorter companion.

"Do you mind, Ichiru?"

Ichiru quickly shook his head – still avoiding the brunette's eyes – and Kain gave him a loving peck on his cheek. He felt those brown orbs burning holes on them but that probably just his paranoid imagination.

When Kaname and Kain disappeared from his sight, Ichiru sighed and looked around him. There were quite of people who went to join in his fiancé's business talk and in another ten minutes, Ichiru found himself sitting on a bench, near to a pond, outside of the grand hall. He silently watched the people inside the hall interact with each other.

Honestly, he did felt like he need some time alone.

Sharp at 9 pm later, Kain was going to announce their engagement and somehow, he did not want to be there. Letting out a small sigh, Ichiru turned to look to his right side. The pond was beautiful and the serene atmosphere in the garden was better than being inside the crowd, where Ichiru bet that the majority were Kain's business acquaintances.

"Alone?"

Ichiru was interrupted when a certain brunette stood in front of him. Titling his head up, the previous pair of brown eyes stared back at his.

Smiling almost awkwardly, Ichiru nodded a little and Kaname turned to look at the empty space beside him.

"May I?" the brunette smiled and Ichiru found himself nodding his head again. The taller man sat beside him and Ichiru's alarm did not go off when his personal space was unconsciously invaded by him.

Kaname looked around the quiet and peaceful garden, in his hands there were 2 glasses of drinks. He glanced at the silver haired man.

Ichiru Zero is the exact copy of his lover. Or actually, he is Zero Kiryuu?

Kaname shook his head slightly at the thought and proceeded to offer the younger man his glass of champagne. Ichiru looked back at him before looking down at the drink.

"Champagne?"

"Yes. It's less alcoholic than wine." Kaname smiled and Ichiru carefully took the fragile glass from his hand. Both men spent another minute in silence and Kaname let out a small, relaxing sigh.

"Why are you not inside?" Ichiru's small voice broke the peaceful silence and Kaname smiled, eyes still watching the people inside the hall before turned to look at Ichiru.

"Shouldn't I ask you the same?"

A small tint of blushes appeared on Ichiru's pale, milk coloured cheeks and Kaname felt his heart wrenched at the thought of his Zero. Zero always; look beautiful with those blushes on his face. And Kaname would never, ever thought of someone that was more beautiful than Zero was. But now, with Ichiru Hio beside him and looking just exactly like his dead lover, all Kaname wanted to do was to break down and cry.

"I don't like crowd…"

Kaname nodded at the answer and took a small sip of his red wine. Ichiru stared down at his champagne; gently twirled the glass and the water followed its motion.

"You know… I have a… special someone, who also hated the crowd." Kaname murmured softly and Ichiru's interest perked at the sudden topic.

"Really?"

Kaname smiled at the eager respond but nodded his head nevertheless.

"Yes. He kind of… well, bad tempered, sometimes. He always scolds me for doing things that pissed and annoyed him. I can say that he dislike most of people that he first met. Crowd is like, equal to the word 'annoyance' to him." Kaname let out a small chuckle at the end of his explanation. Ichiru watched as the brunette took another sip of his wine.

"Where is he now?" the silver haired man asked, his eyes showing curiosity to meet with the said person. Kaname leaned on the bench, gently placing down his glass on his other, empty side.

"He died in an accident. Last two months."

Ichiru's lilac eyes widened at the unexpected calling. He looked down and almost quietly whispered.

"I'm sorry to hear that…"

Kaname looked at the silver haired man, was about to wave it off when suddenly, a familiar music reached his ears. He stood up, taken the younger man by surprise when he half bowed at him, a gentle smile on his face while offering his right hand to the latter.

"May I have this dance with you?"

Blushes rose on his cheeks and Ichiru hesitantly reached out to hold onto Kaname's hand. The brunette pulled him on his feet and slowly placed Ichiru's left hand on his right shoulder; his own right hand holding on Ichiru's waist on his left side. Kaname's left hand was placed under Ichiru's right palm; Kaname's gently hold onto his, as if he was afraid that if he didn't, Ichiru's will break.

"This is one of my favourite songs…" Kaname whispered softly against Ichiru's right ear. Ichiru shivered by their closeness and Kaname's breath against his ear but saying nothing as the as the singer started to sing.

"_And I'd give up forever to touch you__… 'c__ause __I know that you feel me somehow… __You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be__ a__nd I __don't want to go home right now…"_

But it was Kaname's whispered voice that singing those lyrics to his ear that he can focus on. The brunette had his eyes closed as their bodies moved slowly in a silent rhythm.

"_An__d all I can taste is this moment… a__nd all I can breathe is your life__… __Cause sooner or later it's over__, __I just __don't want to miss you tonight…"_

Kaname continued to sing as he slowly, almost carefully placed his chin on Ichiru's right shoulder. The smaller man let out a soft gasp, tears somehow brimming in his eyes. He felt like he was complete but it was wrong to feel complete with other man.

"_And I don't want the world to see me__,__'c__ause I don__'t think that they'd understand… __When everything's made to be broken__, __I __just want you to know who I am..."_

Ichiru closed his eyes and placed both of his arms to wrap around the brunette's neck; Kaname already have his hands holding onto both sides of his waist. Their bodies sway slightly, enjoying the feelings that overwhelmed them. Kaname breathed in the scent of Ichiru's hair.

It smells exactly like Zero's.

"_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming… Or the moment of truth in your lies… When everything feels like the movies… yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive…"_

"_And I don't want the world to see me__,__'c__ause I don__'t think that they'd understand… __When everything's made to be broken__, __I __just want you to know who I am..."_

And at that exact time, Kaname had pulled away slightly, their noses are inches apart and Ichiru's eyes cannot look away from the brunette's browns.

When Kaname had reached out to gently caress his left cheek, everything around them turned mute. Their movement had stopped and they stood still as the brunette tenderly tracing his face with his left thumb, starting from his left eyebrow, his left eyelid, his nose, down to his lips and followed by his chin.

The caressing stopped there but his hand did not move.

Their breathing suddenly stopped for about a second but nobody said a word. Their eyes locked against each other and Ichiru felt his legs weakened in the arms of the brunette guest.

It felt like he had known this man for so long and their action felt so right.

But reality quickly came to crush into their perfect little dreamy world as quickly as how it left before.

Ichiru hastily stepped out from Kaname's arms and involuntarily, he felt cold and lonely.

"I-I'm sorry… I got carried away-"

"No, don't apologize. It was my fault." Kaname raised a hand and Ichiru went silent. He bit his lips and looked away, his awareness sensing the older man stepping closer but stopped before they get a little bit too close for comfort.

"I got a present for your… engagement. It is personally for you." Kaname murmured, taking out a beautiful, silvery white butterfly hair clip.

Ichiru's eyes widened looking at the hair clip, his head feeling aching out of blue but he managed to cover it by giving a small smile and slowly took the present from Kaname's hand. Their hands brushed and another rush of shivers ran through Ichiru's nerves.

"Thank you… It's beautiful." Ichiru whispered slowly while examining the present but quickly placing the hair clip inside of his pocket when Kain's voice was heard, calling out for his fiancé. Ichiru turned to wave at the blonde, signaling his presence in a second before looking back at the brunette.

"Thank you for the dance." Kaname smiled and the silver haired man blushed before nodding his head and took off.

Kaname sighed once the younger man was out of his sight, returned back to his previous seat on the bench. He scolded himself mentally for almost losing control. When someone who looks just like his dead lover, how can he stop touching him once he got him in his arms?

Kaname smiled at the surprised look on Ichiru's face earlier, while he had his hand caressing his face.

"But that won't be the case anymore after this, hm?" Kaname lifted the glass of champagne that Ichiru had used before, carefully so that he did not erase the evidence.

A small smirk appeared on the brunette's lips as his sharp eyes warily inspecting the visible fingerprints on the glass material.

* * *

Kaname closed the document that he just finished checking, stretching his body a bit to lose some muscles knots and let out a small sigh. The clock screamed '9 am' to him and Kaname slowly leaned his head to rest on his table.

He did not sleep through the night… again.

It had been four days after the engagement party and Kaname felt his stomach tightened at the remembrance of the engagement.

Suddenly the door was opened and Takuma entered. Kaname frowned when the blonde stopped in front of him, the mahogany table sandwiched between them.

"You forgot how to knock?" he half heartedly mumbled. After a whole day and night of no sleep and loads of work, nobody can blame him for being grumpy. But then, the serious expression on Takuma's face intrigued him to no end.

"Kaname… We've got the fingerprints test's result."

Kaname was speechless for a moment. His eyes automatically turned to look at the brown, large envelope in Takuma's hand and when the blonde took his seat, Kaname felt his energy and breath were drained away from him.

"Kaname, I know you are scared about the result and so do I. I haven't taken a look on it so in order to avoid you running out like mad if the things are not like what we hoping it were, I'll check it for us."

Kaname nodded his head subconsciously. His hands were on his lap, holding onto each other tight and he watched as his best friend undone the envelope, taking out a piece of paper.

The blonde silently read from the top of the paper and as his eyes went downwards, those greens widened in pure shock and Kaname felt his world shaking like mad. Takuma finally looked up at him. His eyes were uncharacteristically serious and grave.

"Kaname… please be prepared to hear this."

TBC.

* * *

A/N : Guys, I think I'm sad o.o Answer me, is drama too common? I mean, should I stop writing drama after this story? O.o

**Anonymous Reviews Replies** :

**kanamexzero fan** : Good luck in seducing Kain, send me your invitation card after you got him down! xD I hope you did enjoy this chapter, the engagement did happened anyway xD Thank you for reading~! xD (hugs)

**Nooooooooo ** : =.= Man, you sounds so heartless. I think you'll get your reason to continue reading this story on the next chapter and yeah, I'm starting to think that maybe this story will end up happy. But who knows? O.o Thank you for reading this~! xD (hugs)

**Nokinaru** : Baby, I know it's illegal but come on, it's not wrong for some dreamy fantasy! Kaname-sama and Zero-rin are practically married already! Kaname-sama is already into action, no worries! xD Sorry for the short chapter o.o I hope this one actually satisfied you better! xD Thanks for reading~! xD (hugs)

Thanks to **ben4kevin**,** fujoshii92**,** irmina**,** Love332**,** ElheiM**,** mssekishi**, **Uber Seme Chan**, **LuanRina**, **kanamexzero fan**, **Nooooooooo** , **Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai**, **Heartache14**, **krIsh4**,** mpiedz**, **Nokinaru**, **ssyc** and **JoJo-Hearts-Yoohx3** for all those lovely reviews~! xD To other readers, thank you for reading!

Review please.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : I do not own Vampire Knight.

* * *

Ichiru gently tracing his fingertips on a familiar silvery white butterfly hair clip, a small smile on his face as he brought it closed to his nose, sniffing on its smell. Somehow it smells fruity and mint at the same time. Ichiru's eyes twitched at the scent; a very familiar smell indeed.

"What are you doing?" Ichiru startled when Kain suddenly behind him, his arms were on both sides of him and placed on the balcony's railing, trapping Ichiru inside his embrace. The nice warmth from his body made Ichiru shivered, the sunlight almost blind him when Kain's amber eyes reflected the ray once his lilacs meet those ambers'.

"Just… enjoying the sun?"

Kain chuckled at the sheepish answer he received, leaned slightly to kiss his fiancé's on his left cheek. His eyes automatically locked on the hair clip that Ichiru was holding with his right hand, his own right hand carefully touching the smaller male's said arm.

"Where did you get that?" Kain murmured softly and blushes rose on Ichiru's cheeks. The tall blonde's left hand's fingertips lovingly leaving traces with tingles of shivers as they stopped at their destination, spooning the silver haired man's left back palm.

Their rings burnished by the sunlight and Kain leaned to press a kiss on Ichiru's engagement ring.

The younger man blushed deeper by the tender gesture, leaned to rest his back on Kain's well sculpted chest.

"I got it as a present… from a friend. And I'm wondering now what are you doing here, Mr. Kain? Don't you have works to do?" Ichiru quickly changed the topic, making it as casual as it could be, adding a teasing tone to his question. Kain raised an eyebrow while wrapping his arms around Ichiru's waist, his lover's on top of his.

"Well… currently I'm taking a small break. And while wandering around, I found a beautiful person standing alone at the balcony… I'm wondering if he has a lover…?" Kain let out a small chuckle, continued to play along. Ichiru made a disapproval sound, shaking his head.

"I do. If he saw you holding me like this, I think he'll get mad… _very_ mad." Ichiru turned to look at his lover's amber eyes. Kain was smiling, and it almost takes his breath away. If this was what he needed to do to have him happy like that, Ichiru would do it many times again.

"Oh? If the price is you… the word 'giving up' doesn't even exist in my dictionary…"

"Really? Then you would have to fight very hard, Mr. Kain…" Ichiru laughed a little. Kain tightened his hold around Ichiru's waist and leaned down to whisper on his right ear.

Ichiru's eyes widened when the whispered words reached his mind and somehow, unexpectedly, his body shivered in pure sense of uncalled dread and anxiety.

"_Then, just bring it on."_

* * *

Kain carefully tracing the paper with his eyes, his mind progress the information that he just received from his hired detective. The blonde put down the paper, the eerie silence in his office did not help to lighten his moods but he did not care.

It seemed like the older twin of Ichiru Hio had died few months ago. But under some circumstances, he was unable to gain information about the cause of his death and his other related acquaintances. The person who was in charge of his funeral, had made sure that his death remained as private and unknown. Perhaps because the person actually cares too much about him, to let others that have no relation with him, to find out that he was already dead.

But why?

Kain titled his head to a side, his eyes skimming back the document for the nth times and he was surprised when his cell phone suddenly rang.

The blonde flipped open his cell phone, staring at the unknown number of his caller before suspiciously answered the call.

"Hello?"

* * *

Kaname stood in front of a tomb, eyes staring at the craved words of 'Zero Kiryuu' on the tombstone and slowly kneeled down on one knee. He placed a bouquet of red roses, not knowing what kind of flower the person actually liked.

He continued to stare at the burial place for a minute or so before standing up again. Then he heard the sounds of footsteps approaching but Kaname did not budge.

"You wanted to see me?"

Akatsuki Kain's voice greeted him not far from few feet away. Kaname turned his head slightly to look at the tall blonde, his expression were blank and dead. Kain's was similar to him.

Only both males were the living occupiers of the cemetery as both of them stood still, did not make any move to break the silence. As if they were expecting a bomb to explode in any second from now.

"I heard that you had hired a detective last few weeks?" Kaname stated in a monotone. Kain approached him closer and only stopped when they are about 2 feet apart.

"You've been digging my information?"

"No, in fact, I got nothing to do with it at the first place. I was looking for someone and it apparently appeared that you were to."

Kain blinked his eyes; his stare at the brunette man became slightly sharper when Kaname turned to look fully at him.

"I don't know what you have gained. What information you already had in your hand, but it definitely not my focus here. But let me tell you something. If you are suspicious of someone, then the suspicion is right. Stop living a _lie_." Kaname titled his head a bit, as if showing his challenges and Kain's hands turned into fists on his side. The tall blonde let his mind working the assumptions that Kaname directed at him before looking away to his right side, a small chuckle escaped his lips.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"This is the grave of Ichiru Hio."

Kaname's right hand moved to gesture towards the grave he just visited, his brown eyes were dark and hard as Kain's widened a little before those ambers sent glares at the brunette.

"Kuran-"

"I have the evidence. Ichiru Hio has an older twin brother. The accident, that occurred two months before had them misidentified and the person you thought was your lover, is actually mine."

Those words were spoken with much confidence and determination.

Kain looked at the brunette in front of him, his eyes twitching in bewilderment and anger. If he were to learn this, he'd prefer someone else to tell him the news. His business partner cannot just suddenly go and told him that he had misidentified his lover with his own lover.

"So you wanted me to go and tell Ichiru that he is not Ichiru, he is Kaname Kuran's lover and his younger twin had died. The most ironically is I had misidentified him and all his life since he was sober from the accident until now is all lies. That he is living a lie." Kain's voice however filled with sarcasm and hatred, his amber eyes glaring sharper towards the brunette and Kaname closed his eyes; he needed to control his breath and emotion before he get the chance to go forward and just stab the blonde.

"It is _you_ who are living a lie. Stop twisting the facts-"

"The fact is you should just stop all this nonsense about your past! Yes, I knew there is possibility that Ichiru is not Ichiru but I wasn't daring to voice it out to him. You know why? He's having amnesia and that accident, it was whether Ichiru or his fault that caused it to happen. If I told him everything, he'll start blaming himself for his younger twin's death!"

"And you'd prefer him to learn it all by himself one day… knowing that you knew about it a long time ago but hiding it from him? That's it?" Kaname's small voice created a heavy silence between them. Both browns and ambers shooting each other a hard look and none of them dared to make a closer approach.

"… You should just let it go. Can't you see he's happy now?" Kain slowly murmured, Kaname tightened his fist and took a step closer towards the blonde.

"He'll be happier with me."

Kain watched as the brunette stopped in front of him. He offered the blonde a file – Kain did not noticed that he had been holding it until now – and Kain solemnly accepted it.

"Now can we work this out like gentlemen? This is all the evidences that I've got… I don't want us to be enemies. Our companies and employees deserves more than that." Kaname stated half hearted and Kain just nodded his head; both men did not even acknowledge each other as the blonde started to skim through the pages.

He started to frown during halfway of his skimming, the result of the handprints test, the information about the accidents, the data on how Ichiru had gotten amnesia – the helmet that protected his head from further damages, what _helmet_? Kain pondered – and everything.

He abruptly closed the file and looked up at the brunette again. Kaname had a blank look upon his face as he took back his file. He turned to look as he watched Kain's eyes went through his shoulder to stare at Ichiru Hio's grave.

There were disbelief, longing and sadness in his eyes. Kaname pitied him but he was done with mourning. Zero is still alive and he will get him back no matter what.

"What do you want me to do?" Kain looked away and Kaname let a small smile curved on his lips.

"Explain to him the real things. If I do that, Zero won't believe me. He'll only believe in you."

"Fine. But only with one condition."

Kaname was quite taken back by the sudden firm tone of the blonde's words. Kain turned his back to him, the spring breeze gently blowing his soft golden locks.

"Zero Kiryuu will have the chance to choose who he wanted to be with. If he chooses you, I'll definitely let him go. If he chooses me… you are free to leave." The blonde turned to give a last glance to him before taking his leave.

Kaname stood stilled; his eyes emotionless as he watched the man disappeared before his eyes. He let out a small, deadly chuckle before taking his leave from the cemetery as well.

"And you think his real lover didn't suit him the best?"

TBC.

* * *

A/N : Sorry that this chapter is quite short, next one would be longer =D I got this one problem. Since I replied reviews quite late for my one shots collection, I kind of forgot who I had replied and who I haven't. So, I decided that I'll just let it go but to those who is reading this and was sure that I did not reply their review, **thank you so much for reading my one shots**. I'm getting older and now I can't even remember my own home address =.=;

**Anonymous Reviews Replies** :

**Nokinaru** : I know that this story had been in a dark tunnel since the start xD You must be so happy to at last saw some little light xD Seriously, I know I'm evil and sadist and teaser, but messing up with the fingerprints test result? Baby, I'll be happy to mess with it if I can but its scientific T.T I just caaan't! (cries) Okay, there goes my drama xD You are right, what matter is I know what I'm writing and others shouldn't give a damn about it if they hate it xD Thank you so much for the advice and thank you for reading this! =D

**kanamexzero fan** : But to gain Zero, you have to compete with Kaname-sama xD That's hard, baby xD It looks like Kaname did but what will happen later, you think? xD I hope you like this chapter and oh, you added me in Live Journal, did you not? xD I'm not as active as I used to be there but later on, I'll add you back. =D Thank you for reading this anyway! =D

**Noooooo ** : Pragmatic reader, I guess? =D Next chapter should be the climax, then maybe everything will just turn out fine? Maybe? =/ Thank you for the compliment, baby, I'll try my best to write better next time xD I hope you did enjoyed this one even though there was no KanaZero moments xD Thank you so much for reading this! =D

**BrookieBoo ** : Ah, sorry for the last chapter's cliffhanger xD Can't help but love to write it xD It seemed like you found my story by fate! (cries happily) but anyway, thank you for having an interest in it xD Email? With latest chapter? =/ But I don't have your email and that is the used of story alert, right? I'm sorry, dear, it's whether I'm stupid or actually some confusion is happening here but I hope you did realized when I update the story =) Thank you for reading this! =D

Thanks to **ben4kevin**,** Nokinaru**,** JoJo-Hearts-Yoohx3**,** mssekishi**, **LuanRina**, **BeYukii**,** fujoshii92**, **kanamexzero fan** ,** Uber Seme Chan**,** irmina**,** Noooooo **,** ElheiM**,** Scarlett Snow**,** Love332**,** Cocobi94**, **BrookieBoo** , **Art-sinisterika**, **krIsh4** and **Lightlover47** for all those reviews! xD (give Kaname-sama mini plushie to every of you) And to all other readers out there, thank you for reading this story =D

Review please.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : I do not own Vampire Knight.

* * *

Zero stilled in his seat, lilac eyes widened as he watched Shizuka started to cry, Kain gently holding her closed to him. The blonde's words repeating themselves over and over again in his mind. He slowly blinked his eyes, tears unconsciously falling as the living room heavy with silence but Shizuka's soft cries.

Kain turned to look at his supposed lover, letting out a small sigh and reached out to hold onto Zero's cold hand. The silver haired man had finally learned the truth of whatever things that had happened. Kain had explained all of it to him; starting from the time of the accident, until the part of his meeting with a certain brunette.

However, the respond that he was looking for was not there.

Zero was silent during all of his talking and Shizuka had started to sniff once Kain told them that he had saw Ichiru's grave.

Smiling weakly, Kain gently stroked the woman's head, pressing a small kiss on her forehead.

"Auntie… don't be sad, I'll bring you to visit his grave later on, all right? I promise." Kain softly murmured and Zero looked down on his lap, putting his palm against his mouth as sobs threatening to escape.

"I… I killed my own brother?"

"No, you didn't." Kain protested almost too immediately and Zero clenched his eyes tight, tears running down uncontrollably but never, a sound was heard from him.

"It was an accident, Zero… Don't blame yourself-"

"It's easy for you to say! You are not the one who just learned that all your life after an accident, was belong to your dead twin that you didn't even know existed! And you didn't know how it felt like to learn about the life that you had once had but remembering none of it!" Zero cried out and Shizuka quickly wrapped her arms around the younger man to calm him down.

Zero took a shaky breath, returning back with a tight embrace as Shizuka ran her fingers through his soft silver strands.

The woman sniffed against his shoulder as silence returned to eat the atmosphere. Kain sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

Earlier that day, when he saw Ichiru's grave, nothing can compared to the pain he was experiencing.

He looked away and carefully watched the other two occupants, who still did not move from their current position.

He needed to talk to Zero about Kaname Kuran and with the presence of Shizuka, it might cause some disturbance because Kain was sure that, there was no way that Shizuka would agree if Zero wanted to leave. The silver haired woman had actually taken a liking on the older twin of her dead son. Since Zero also looked alike Ichiru, it would only strengthen her will not to let Zero go.

Once Shizuka had retreated back to her room, still in tears, Kain moved to sit beside the silver haired male and Zero looked down on his lap, saying nothing to break the silence. The blonde exhaled and gently placed his right hand on top of the silver head.

"I'm sorry."

"Not your fault, Kain-san. Nobody knows what had happened."

Kain stared at the man – realizing the way he was addressed – and without thinking twice, wrapping his arms around Zero's small frame.

"Don't call me that. You know I love it when you called me Akat-"

"That wasn't not me, that was my twin that you thought I am!"

"Zero, please, does this thing worth it for us to argue?" Kain grabbed both of his shoulders; turning Zero to face him fully before staring deep into his eyes. The body unresponsive against his as Zero lowered his eyes down. Kain took a deep breath, his right hand went and gently stroking the oh-so-soft silver hair.

"About Kaname Kuran… he wanted you to come back to him."

Zero's lilac eyes widened, his body stiffened in the blonde's arms and Kain bit his lips to suppress his emotions from bursting. He hardened his eyes and pulled Zero a little bit closer.

"But I don't want you to go. Not as Ichiru but as Zero. I don't want you to go, Zero." Kain murmured almost audibly and Zero let out a breath that he did not he had been holding. The smaller male quietly took Kain's hands away from him, but did not let it go. He held on tight the blonde's hands in his, his head looking down lower.

"I… I seriously don't know what to do. " he whispered and Kain just watched as Zero started to fumble with their hands.

"Kaname… I need to talk to him… privately." The younger continued his words and Kain closed his eyes with a defeated sigh. He carefully lifted a hand, reached out to hold onto Zero's chin and slowly, titling his head a little higher.

Their eyes met and Kain smiled slowly, leaned forward to press a small kiss against Zero's forehead.

"Fine. Anything you need, Zero."

* * *

"I can't believe you did that." Takuma stared horrifically at him and Kaname turned to look at his blonde friend. Senri was currently sleeping on the other couch – dead to the world – but close to the one that Takuma was currently sitting on and Kaname sighed. The living room of Takuma's spacious apartment was not luxurious as his but the brunette paid no mind.

It was yesterday when he had the meeting with a certain Akatsuki Kain but until now, he did not receive any news yet. He knows it sounds odd but somehow, there were trust he holds for the blonde. Akatsuki Kain, as far as Kaname knew him, is a man of his word. The blonde knows how to play fair in everything.

Because it is all fair in love and war.

Takuma gently running his long fingers through his lover's dark red locks while Kaname checking his cell phone for the nth times since he had come.

"You think Kain-san had told him everything?" Takuma murmured and the brunette gave a small smile.

"I'm not sure but both of us know that we don't need this lie to continue when truth is just there." Kaname replied and Takuma turned to watch his lover sleep. Maybe there was something going on with Zero and Kain out there but Takuma was not daring to voice it out.

Both of them sat in silence as Takuma continued to play with Senri's hair and the brunette looking out the windows.

Suddenly, a familiar ringtone was heard and Kaname, almost too quick, answered the call.

Silence continued not to differ as Kaname's eyes widened. The blonde watched as Kaname sat upright in his seat, his brown eyes slowly softened.

"Kaname? It's me… Zero."

"Zero… yes, it's me. Do you need something?" Kaname never thought that his plan to act almighty and strong willing to just pick Zero up without waiting for Kain's confirmation just disappeared into dust as Zero's hesitant voice was heard through the phone call. Now he was nothing but a weak man, waiting for his life to either be destroyed or rebuild by one and only Zero Kiryuu.

"Can you come to Akatsuki's house now? We needed to talk." Zero's small voice was spoken again. Kaname closed his eyes, fear starting to kill him from inside and he took a deep breath before answering with a weak, little smile.

"Yes. I'll be there in 15."

Once the call ended, Kaname stood up and took his coat and keys. Takuma looked up at him and the brunette spared him a glance.

"Thank you, Takuma. For everything."

That was his last words before leaving the apartment, resulted his blonde friend to blink in wild confusion.

* * *

Who ever thought that one day, sitting in a room with Zero Kiryuu, his forever lover, - the said man on his bed and Kaname himself on a chair beside the table - would cause him so much fear and worry and anxiety?

Who ever thought that one day, being so closed with his one and only love and with minute by minute passing by without any words, making him wanted to just scream or shout or cry out, just to break the heavy silence and the hesitancy to start with a word that kept on eating them alive?

Who ever thought that one day, the strong willed and confident Kaname Kuran would be so afraid and fret to touch his beloved because he was scared that he would be waved away and the hurt, nobody but he knows how much it would ever caused him forever pain?

Maybe if he was strong enough to continue and live this live as if it weren't like how it was now, then he wouldn't be trapped in such position, where his lover was sitting so awkwardly just a few meters away from him and still, he was unable to make any action?

"What is it that you needed to talk about, Zero?" Kaname gently provoked the younger man with a conversation to start with. The overwhelmed silence that surrounding the atmosphere almost choke him to death and Kaname knew if he did not make any move sooner or later, he will be dead for real.

The silver haired man looked up from his wandering stare, his own lilac eyes met with familiar browns and Zero felt his stomach tightened with confusing emotions running through his heart and mind.

"About all of these…. Kaname, I'm sorry for what you had been through. You must have suffered a lot and everything but I… I still can't remember anything." Zero murmured, looking down.

Kaname did not look at the silver haired male, his eyes started to wander around the room to stop of rushing heartbeats of his heart. The room was medium size, smaller than their master bedroom but larger than Zero's room in his apartment before he moved in with Kaname.

The walls were coloured white, with a balcony and a queen sized bed.

Pictures of Ichiru Hio, - or Zero, the latest ones, perhaps? - together with a silver haired lady and Akatsuki Kain were on the table and there were books in nearest bookshelf.

But one thing that Kaname knew he was trying his hard to stop paying attention to, is the ring Zero wore on his fourth finger. The place where Kaname's ring used to occupied.

"I don't know what should I-"

"Zero, don't you want to come back with me? Yuuki and others would be happy if you do."

'_I'll be happy too.'_

But the last sentence never made its way out. Kaname did not want to sound selfish, to sounds too forcing. With Zero's situation now, his fragile state of mind and his confusion, Kaname did not want to pressure him but oh God, he wanted _so much_ to act _selfish_, to _dominate_, to just… to _just_ have Zero back into his arms.

But those lilac eyes, those pretty-pretty lilac eyes, there were mirroring the hurt and tension that his lover was conflicting with.

Kaname was never a man who did not understand his lover.

No matter how much he yearns for the man, forcing him just won't do it.

"Yuuki…?" Zero closed his eyes as his sight started to blur again and the aching sensation came back to the back of his head. Then, a haze image of a laughing brunette girl appeared in his mind and disappeared as quickly as it had come.

Kaname just nodded his head, his eyes twitching at the sight of Zero in pain but did not make any further move, no matter how much he wanted to aid the man at the moment.

Zero took a deep breath and opened his eyes, just to direct those lilacs to his browns.

"I don't think I can…"

Silence came again as Kaname's brown orbs widened.

"I… I'm already engaged to Akatsuki, I… I can't just come back to you and leave him like that… and Shizuka too. She needs me. I'm sorry, Kaname but… I guess that the past should just… stay as past."

Zero did not know when and how, tears had started to brim in his lilac orbs; Kaname was still frozen and did not respond to his words. But those words that were supposed to hurt Kaname, why did it hurt himself more in return?

"Zero, you don't know-"

"I know what I am saying… I… I killed my twin brother, Kaname. I don't remember you, I don't know when will I remember you but I… this is what I have to do. I can't leave… I can't go with you-"

"_YOU CAN'T OR YOU DON'T WANT TO_!" Kaname finally snapped. He stood up abruptly from his seat, the chair fell with a loud sound and Zero flinched by the anger and hurt he saw in those teary brown eyes.

Kaname bit his lips, suppressing his cries from coming out but those tears just cannot stop.

After all he had done, after all he had to go through, after all those tears and pain, after all those searching and hope… this is it?

_This is it?_

"Kaname-"

"_Silence_!" Kaname exclaimed and Zero stopped in his motion to approach the brunette. Kaname looked away, a small, bitter chuckle escaped his lips as his tears continued to fall.

He cannot believe all he just heard.

He felt so stupid, he should have accepted the death and stopped looking for Zero, stop hoping and stop living in his shadows, _stop hanging on a breakable thread _because at last, what else is left for him?

What is left for _him_?

Disappointment, despair, sorrow and_ tears_.

Dreams are just not meant to be achieved because once it was; it will not be a dream anymore.

Zero Kiryuu, his lover had died.

He should have accepted it and stop right there but he did not.

So he deserves all the pain and all the hurt.

"You really are dead, huh?" Kaname closed his eyes and turned to the frozen still silver haired man. Zero blinked tears when Kaname's brown eyes appeared once again in front of him, this time with regret and broken look but still, a small smile was given to him.

"I'm sorry for losing my control. Please be happy for me." his voice was weak and his small, whispered words sounded like a scream in Zero's hearing.

The brunette turned away, taking his leave out of the room. Zero, who was still unmoving, had his heart screamed for him to run and chase for the brunette, because that man, that broken hearted man is his lover but his body refused, because his memory cannot remember.

The sound of the door being slammed close echoed.

And he just continued to stand, tears dripping uncontrollably but there was silence, because his heart just died.

TBC.

* * *

A/N : Guys, _**HOT NEWS**_. This story is coming to its end! xD

**Anonymous Review Reply** :

**KxZ fan** : =D Ah, thank you so much for the compliment. Sorry for the enormous amount of drama, really can't help it xD I'm not sure yet how to end this story, frankly speaking and if Zero choose Kaname or Kain, for the unpicked one, there shall be no other partner for him =) I don't think there will be happiness for both parts (I somehow can assure you that) because to gain, you have to lose first =D Thank you for reading this anyway~! (hugs)

Thanks to **Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai**, **mssekishi**,** JoJo-Hearts-Yoohx3**, **LuanRina**,** Love332**,** krIsh4**, **Uber Seme Chan**, **ben4kevin**,** Cocobi94**, **ElheiM**,** Sarang-chan**,** irmina**, **mpiedz** and **KxZ fan** for all those lovely reviews! (give each of you Zero-rin mini plushie this time xD)

Review please.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer : I do not own Vampire Knight.

* * *

_Sometimes, love is not about accepting and receiving what others give to you, but love is just to let them be happy, even when one meant nothing to other, because love sometimes, is just unforgiving. If one truly belongs to you, even if you let them go, they will come back to you._

* * *

Kaname Kuran had packed all the things in his penthouse. His brown eyes lingered around the spacious place as he sat on the leather couch. A small smile on his face appeared when his eyes caught a collection of pictures belongs to a certain silver haired male and Kaname himself on top a shelf.

In one of the pictures, it shows the silver haired man, all in his high school graduating uniform with himself beside the man. Kaname's left wrapped around his waist and the younger male had a scowl on his face. The adorable pout was the evidence that he had been forced to be captured on picture.

Another picture shows both of them in front of a railing of a bridge. It was the only bridge that exists in their city, connecting the city to another city. The younger male was standing on the rail, Kaname's hands helped to stabilize him and after the picture was captured, the former had jumped almost excitedly into the latter's arms.

To be tell the truth, at that time, Kaname was afraid that his lover will fall no matter how many times the latter had told him, that he was strong enough and mature enough and know how to take care of himself. Because when Kaname looked down from the bridge, the water screamed at his face as if it wanted to take his lover alive.

His said lover had laughed at him, labeling him as silly because the silver haired man believe that he will never fall from there if Kaname always with him. Because Kaname would always catch him, after he fall, or before he fall.

The memory sent another small smile on his face.

Kaname sighed and leaned his back against the seat. His body did not flinch when the sound of his door being opened was heard. He knows who is coming. In fact, he had let his door unlocked because of it.

A blonde came in, bringing a file and smiled at the sight of his brunette friend.

"Finish packing?" Takuma asked as greeting and Kaname opened his eyes, nodded without a word. The blonde took a seat in front of him, placing the file on top of the table.

"The agent said that the deal will be done around a month." Takuma informed, knowing that without words, that's all Kaname wanted to hear. Kaname looked around the penthouse again.

"This place has so many memories of mine." Kaname smiled and Takuma bit his lips, shaking his head slightly.

"I don't understand. If that is so, why you wanted to leave?"

"Because I need a new life." Kaname looked down at the file, where all the documents that he needed to sell his place were kept together. Takuma looked at his friend, sighing a little.

"I wish you would be here… you know, always?"

Kaname could not help but chuckled at those words.

"Takuma, it's not like I'll never return. I'm leaving for business deal, remember?"

Takuma's eyes twitched at his words.

"You're leaving the country to live in another country. You could have sent someone else to replace you. Now I have to take your place in the company and I'm really not sure whether I could manage it or not." Takuma scolded in a small voice, crossing his arms on his chest.

"You're running away, Kaname." Takuma put a finality tone in his voice, causing the brunette's smile to fade. Kaname looked away from his blonde friend, unconsciously rubbing his temple with his fingers.

"I really need this. I don't know what else I can do if I don't start to run away." Kaname murmured almost audibly and Takuma let out another sigh. The blonde carefully took out a piece of paper from the file before giving it to the brunette.

Kaname accepted it without any words.

"Just sign this."

The brunette proceeded to sign, never once protest escaped his lips. Another minute passed in silence before Takuma absent mindedly murmured.

"You got the wedding invitation card."

The brunette turned to look at his fellow friend, smiling but the sincerity of the smile did not reach his eyes.

"When is it?"

"A fortnight from now."

Kaname closed his eyes and let out a small, weak laugh from his lips.

"Funny. That was my departing date."

Takuma turned to look at the brunette, biting his lips uncertainly.

"Please don't go, Kaname. You can still try-"

"I promised Akatsuki Kain that I'll let go if Zero chosen him."

"That's-"

"And I am tired already, Takuma. My heart can't take it anymore. Please let me do this." Kaname murmured and Takuma was automatically shut up. The blonde looked around again – really, when facing upon an emotional Kaname he got nothing else to do but looking around – and gulped before quickly shifting his place to sit beside his friend.

"Okay. But can you help me with something?"

Kaname raised an eyebrow at the sudden question but nodded nevertheless.

"What is it?"

Takuma smiled sheepishly and leaned over his friend a little.

"Well, it was like this… I wanted to propose to Senri but apparently, he seems like he loves his work more than me."

Blinking his eyes at the uncalled surprise, Kaname cannot help but to laugh whole heartedly. He patted his blonde friend on his shoulder and Takuma huffed at the thought of his lover rejecting him.

"I got some tips." Kaname smiled and the blonde brightened up quickly like a light bulb. The blonde grinned and eagerly indicated his friend to continue. Kaname chuckled and leaned on his seat to relax while his best friend took out a small note book – the blonde has this weird habit to bring a small note book and a pen with him always, he said it was for emergency case and Kaname never asked him twice about it –.

"Well, first you can…"

* * *

_Sometimes, love is not about choosing who you wanted to spend your whole life time with, but love is about spending your whole life time with someone who loves you with their whole heart. Because love teaches one to not being selfish, even though the pain that one has to carry, could kill them in a blink of an eye._

* * *

"This white suit looks fine… Zero?" Shizuka gently poked on his side and Zero Kiryuu was surprised from his little wandering mind, a scowl appeared on his face. The silver haired lady grinned before showing him the picture again.

"Look at this, Zero! You'll look so handsome in it!" Shizuka happily commented and the scowl on his face faded; replaced by a tired face. The younger one gently put his hand on top of his supposed mother, sighing a little.

"Shizuka-san, this is the 6th suit that you've chosen. How am I supposed to wear 6 suits in one wedding?" Zero rolled his eyes when a pout appeared on the woman's lips. Shizuka had dragged him unwillingly from his bed – it was 7.30 am for God sake! – and brought him to several wedding boutiques but seriously, none of the suits had really touched her liking.

"Zero, I don't know how many times I have to tell you this but please, _please_ call me Mother and really, I think this one is the best." Shizuka nodded her head, almost as if it will be her last and best choice. Zero sighed and rubbed his temple.

"Mother, it past noon already… we should get some meals because I can hear your stomach growling. How unladylike." Zero commented with a small tint of tease in his voice. Shizuka blushed slightly and the shopkeeper, a girl, standing behind her smiled. The older woman scowled at him before returning back the photo albums to her, telling her that she will return back tomorrow for further deal.

It was funny somehow. Most of the people that met them greeted both of them as mother and son. Maybe it was because of the similarity in their hair colour and how both of them interacted.

Zero smiled slightly at the thought. Now he knows how it does feels like to have a mother.

"Come, we should get going now! We only got one more week left and I can't believe both of you and Akatsuki had dealt with everything but the wedding suit!" the woman holds onto his arm as both of them made their way out from the shop; she continued to give her 'speech' about the whole thing and Zero cannot helped but to lean down so that he can press a peck on her right cheek.

Shizuka blinked, looking up toward the young man.

"What is that for?" she grinned and Zero suppressed a laughter from escaping, faking an neutral face.

He enjoyed it very much when Shizuka was being so excited and happy.

"Nothing. Now, what would you want to eat?" He proceeded with their walk – Shizuka had insisted for the driver to wait for them but Zero refused to use vehicle when they can spend much more private time walking and enjoying the day – while Shizuka started list down all the restaurants that she knows.

At last, both of them decided that a lunch at some western restaurant shall do it.

"After lunch, where else do you want to go?" Zero prayed in his mind that the woman will not mention any more wedding shop and when Shizuka did not answer, the silver haired man gave a glance towards her direction, blinking his eyes in confusion.

"Mother?"

"Do you mind if we go to visit Ichiru again today?" Shizuka looked back at him, her pink Sakura coloured eyes filled with longing and love, and Zero smiled almost sadly.

Since the first time they had learned about Ichiru's death, Shizuka went to visit his grave every day, never once she failed. Zero usually take turn with Kain to company her but apparently, the blonde always busy with works since the wedding is coming and everything. But Zero knows, oh how he knows that when the blonde went home a little bit late sometimes, he had spent his little time to visit his belated lover. Kain told him about it too, wanting to be honest and Zero respected him for loving one and another, and never forget one and another.

Zero had talked about his feeling of not belonging to the woman but Shizuka, she told him that she had started to treat him like her own son a long time ago, not because Zero remind her of her dead son but because she loves him as Zero himself.

Of course there is something else that Zero cannot tell anyone but keep to himself.

The aching feeling of remembering the sight of those broken brown eyes; belongs to Kaname Kuran.

Those aching feelings of longing and hurt, misery and guilty.

Zero cannot share it with anyone but himself because he had made his choice. There were nowhere else to go and Zero cannot decide, which is better, to be loved or to love.

"Of course we can… I think Ichiru had started to miss us too." Zero closed his eyes, letting a small smile break his usually expressionless façade and Shizuka smiled almost brightly.

She is now the sunshine of his dim world. A mother that he had always wanted.

"Well, last time we got him some dandelions, what do you want to get him this time?" Zero asked and the woman laughed, hugging his left arm tighter with her own right, her yellow bright summer dress prettily blown slightly and gently by the spring breeze.

"Well, what about blue iris? But sunflower sounds nice too! Hmm… on second thought, maybe tulip? Or… "

* * *

_Sometimes, love is not about letting the one you love go and try to forget them, but to continue fight for them even though the person is no longer yours. Because love knows no one but love knows the heart that continue to beat for one. And sometimes, letting go of love is better than holding onto a one sided one._

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Akatsuki Kain asked himself while standing in front of a large mirror, adjusting his suit for the nth times, he did not know and the image of himself continue to nervously tremble. Kain had never been so nervous and restless until now.

Around few more hours, he is getting married to one and only Zero Kiryuu.

They had done the rehearsal the day before and Kain had managed throughout the day without fail but why now? Maybe because as the minutes gone by, he knows he was going to be bonded in a relationship called marriage?

Taking a deep breath, Kain closed his eyes before opening them again, revealing a pair of amber with strength and hope. Kain knows that he can do this. It was normal to feel nervous and such, he will do great later on, the blonde continued to encourage himself.

* * *

"Mother, stop it, I look fine!" Zero protested weakly as the woman continued to fix his bowtie. It was getting harder to stop the woman from getting too perfectionist as the minutes went by. Zero rolled his eyes once Shizuka released the grip she had on him, a wide smile upon her face.

"_Now_ you look _great_!" she clapped her hands almost excitingly and all the annoyance he had on her before disappeared into dust by her cheerful laughter. But then, someone knocked the door.

"Oh, who could that be?" Shizuka quickly went to open the door and a female redhead around her twenties entered the room, a sweet smile greeted them. Zero looked back to examine himself one more time while Shizuka dealing with the girl.

He cannot make up of their conversation but the words 'pastries' and 'extra desserts' reached his hearing. The redhead gave the silver haired woman a document with few pages, signing her to sign on some places. But then, Shizuka called for his attention.

"Zero dear, I need a pen, can you go to Akatsuki's office, next to the room and take one of his, please?" Shizuka asked with a pleading smile and Zero sighed a little. Sometimes he cannot understand women. Come to ask for signature but did not bring her pen?

"All right." Zero made his way out without any protest, he needed some time to ready himself alone and somehow this was a good opportunity.

"Hurry up, dear! The car should be here around 20 more minutes!" he heard her voice from the room and carefully open the door to Kain's private office in the house. The blonde had gone to the church earlier than them, and if Zero was not wrong; he should have reached the church by now.

Looking inside the room for the first time, Zero entered it and made his way slowly to examine the whole room as he search for a pen. Seriously, the blonde have a cleanliness fetish.

Zero looked over his empty mahogany desk, unable to trace any sight of a pen before kneeling down in front of his closed cabinets. Maybe he placed them there.

Taking his time to slowly open one of the cabinets, he looked inside and his eyes caught sight of a silver ring.

Zero blinked as he took out the said ring, placing it before his lilac eyes and suddenly, his mind screamed when hundreds, of thousands of forgotten memories, was released.

* * *

Kaname looked around his penthouse apartment for one last time, the place where love had once existed as a smile curving on his lips. He closed his eyes and closed the door.

It is time for him to leave.

* * *

Kain put his hands against the chapel's large mahogany door. The ray of sunlight spilled in through the door as the blonde thrust it open.

TBC.

* * *

A/N : There are two things that I would like to point out here. **First**, to those who thinks that my characters are_ too_ OOC, please point it out to me. I need to make sure that I didn't exceed the barrier because I don't own these characters. I would be glad if you do =). **Second**, please check on my **poll in my profile**! xD

**Anonymous Reviews Replies** :

**Nokinaru** : (give tissues) Aww, dear, I'm sorry that the drama is quite exaggerated =/ But I really can't help it! =D I hope you like this chapter better than the last one~ xD Thank you for reading this anyway! (hugs)

**Nana Misaki** : (hides from puppy eyes) I'm sorry but I can't promise you any happy ending! (cries) You just have to wait and see what will happen~! I hope you like this update better! xD (hugs) Thank you for reading this! (hugs tighter)

**ElheiM** : I think I need to stop torturing my readers o.o (staring at you playing drama with the plushies) On second thought, maybe it's better to have you like this! (ROTFL) Thank you for reading this, baby~! xD (more hugs)

**kanamexzero fan** : I lost count of how many readers that I caused to cry by Chapter 11 =/ Let us hug Kaname-sama together~ (hugs Kaname-sama together with you -but me got kicked x_x-) I update depends on the reviews xD Thank you for reading this, baby! (hugs)

**allisson** : I know I'm not supposed to feel happy but I am because I succeeded to make you cry! =D Thank you for the compliment, dear xD Kaname-sama really didn't deserve all those pains but what else to do? This is life. (got bottle thrown on my head because of the sentence x_x) Thank you for reading this anyway~ xD (hugs)

Thanks to **fujoshii92**, **Nokinaru**, **LuanRina**,** irmina**,** Sarang-chan**,** ElheiM**,** Nana Misaki**,** krIsh4**,** ben4kevin**,** Scarlett Snow**,** kanamexzero fan**,** Cocobi94**, **Love332**, **Lilith Kiryu**,** Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai**, **mpiedz**,** Uber Seme Chan**,** allisson**, **JoJo-Hearts-Yoohx3** and **mssekishi** for all those lovely reviews~ =D It was wonderful to wake up in the morning and saw your inbox full with review alerts! (hugs all of you in one bear hug) xD

Review please.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer : I do not own Vampire Knight.

* * *

A young brunette smiled as an older blonde standing in front of him, examining the chapel. Since the blonde have come a few hours earlier to check on the church's decoration, latter hoped that he had done his best to amaze the former. However, the blonde looked as if he was deep in a thought rather than examining his _grand_ work.

"Well, do you agree with the décor?" the teen turned to look at Kain. The latter made an approving sound, nodding his head slightly. Fidgeting slightly, the brunette looked around and subconsciously rubbed the back of his neck.

"You don't need any more addition?"

"Yes." He was replied with a half hearted respond.

The brunette looked at his watch before giving a glance towards the door.

"The guests are coming in an hour?" the brunette asked again but this time he was responded with silence and not even a non verbal answer. The brunette blinked his eyes in confusion.

"Kain-san?"

"I can't do this."

"Eh?" wide eyed, the brunette eep'ed in surprised when Kain walked away without a second glance back to him.

The blonde went out from the chapel, taking a deep, shaky breath as he closed his eyes.

He cannot do this.

He cannot go on with the wedding.

Somehow, the thought of Zero being with him – even though because Zero was feeling secured for now, what will happen when his memories come back to live and Kaname Kuran – will he crave for the brunette later on?

Kain knows that he was being selfish even from the first place.

He wanted to be cruel. He wanted to hurt others that wanted to gain what he also wanted. He wanted to at least once, be happy forever after.

But he cannot do it.

Because if he hurt other, he will get hurt in return. If he hurt the one that he loves, he will be more than hurt in return.

He knows the first reason why this wedding is becoming reality was because Zero looked alike to Ichiru. Because that twin of his, was his first love. His first everything. And knowing that Ichiru had died, Kain knows that he never did get over his belated lover's death but acting like he did because he thought, telling himself that he loves Zero because of Zero is Zero, should be able to make it.

But no.

Loving Zero because Zero is Zero, cannot be his survival.

Because looking at Zero, it will always, and forever always, reminds him that he loves Ichiru Kiryuu more.

Marrying his older twin brother because he loves his younger twin brother more, what kind of marriage is that?

It seemed like the word 'selfish' cannot be present in his dictionary too.

Kain took a deep breath and quickly taking out his cell phone. He knows it sounds crazy but he was going to cancel the wedding.

When the blonde looked up for his auntie's number, surprisingly, his phone rang by the said caller. Staring at the screen for a second, Kain answered the call and strode to his car.

"Hello, Auntie?"

"Akatsuki! Oh God, Akatsuki! Zero is missing!"

Kain stopped in his track, his amber eyes widened as he heard the news.

"Auntie, calm down. Have you search thoroughly for him?" his grip on his cell phone tightened as Shizuka's trembling voice answered.

"I did! I asked him to look for a pen in your office but he didn't return back at all! And when I went out to look for him, few of the maids said that they saw Zero went out all by himself around half an hour ago. They tried to stop him but he won't budge and I don't know what else to do!" the woman started to panic and Kain cursed in his mind. He quickly went inside his car and started the engine.

"Auntie, just stay in the house in case if Zero returns. I'm going to look up for him." Kain firmly stated and Shizuka agreed immediately. The call ended and Kain started to drive away from the parking lot. As he drives, the blonde searched for a number of a certain brunette and pressed the green button for calling.

* * *

Kaname sat down on one of the provided seats in the waiting room. Currently he was waiting for the departing time and he did not know what to do to kill the time left. The brunette took out his laptop and turned it on. Silently he began to start on some of his unfinished work when his cell phone suddenly rang.

Looking at the identity of the caller, Kaname's eyes twitched.

What else could he wanted after he had taken away all Kaname has had?

"Hello, Kain-san." He answered all in while trying to make his voice as calmly as possible. But Kain's voice was nothing but controlled panic and serious.

"Kuran-san, I need your help. Zero had gone missing."

The cell phone almost falls from his grip as his brown eyes widened. Kaname quickly closed down his laptop and placing back his documents into its belonging, the device stayed on his ear.

"Are you sure? Maybe he's just somewhere around the house?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Few of the maids said that he went out all by himself-" Kain stopped in his explanation when Shizuka's previous words repeated in his mind.

His office?

His amber eyes widened as he abruptly pressed the brake on his car, pulling it into a stop. His heart started to beat fast as his mind came to a conclusion.

The _ring_.

Kaname stopped in his packing, frowning as silence suddenly present.

"Kain-san…?"

"…Kuran-san, I think Zero had gotten back his memories."

* * *

Zero sat inside one of the seats in a bus. His eyes were dead as sounds of laughter and chatting of other passengers surrounding him. One of his hands slowly stroking the silvery white wings belongs to a butterfly hair clip. He somehow was grateful that he got some cash with him.

His final destination was quite far but that doesn't matter.

He felt like a murderer.

That was far more important.

He had left his jacket somewhere inside the house before he went out and now only left wearing his white dress shirt, the sleeves were rolled up until they reached his elbows, two buttons on top the dress shirt unbuttoned, his bowtie untie around his collar and his hair was in mess.

He had gone to a particular place before he found himself in the bus.

But that place was unoccupied and only one thought had crossed his mind.

After all that he had done to the brunette, was it so stupid of him to believe that the brunette would just stay still in a place where their memories were most kept?

Stopping his thumb to continue caressing one of the wings, he titled his head up a little and the sight of his next destination greeted him not far from the bus's current position.

A small, dead smile craved on his lips.

The sounds of soft clicking were heard from his pocket when the bus stopped beside a bus stop. The rings that both Kain and Kaname had given to him must have knocked one another but Zero paid no mind.

He slowly stood on his feet and get down from the bus.

* * *

"Should we call the police?"

"Can't, he was missing less than 24 hours. I'll call few of my friends instead to look out for him too."

"Fine. I'll be looking for him at the cemetery."

"I'll go and search at other places." Kaname ended the call and entered one of the cabs. He had quickly dialed the numbers belong to Takuma and Yuuki, hoping that they could help with the searching.

The blonde was on his way to the office when Kaname called him, automatically agreed to help while the young brunette girl was in her house but also agreed nonetheless, even though she was quite to listen to his news. Kaname have not told her a single detail about his meeting with the still alive Zero, afraid that the girl will do something unpredictable but it seemed like his prediction was a little bit wrong.

Once he was done, Kaname closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

He cannot believe that Zero had run away on his wedding day and he was scared for the young man's safety. The first place that he is going to look up is his penthouse apartment. There was a still chance that Zero would return back to their old home and Kaname wanted nothing but to gather the silver haired man into his arms at the moment.

But what if Zero did not went there or maybe he had already left by the time Kaname reached back to his house?

When the taxi passed a particular, familiar place, Kaname's eyes caught a sight of a man standing on the said bridge, his white clothes and black pants was knowable but not his feature because of the distance.

Kaname felt his body turned cold at a sudden thought that crossed his mind. His hands trembled as he gripped onto the door's handle.

"_Kaname, don't be stupid, would you? I will only fall if you weren't there to catch me!"_

"Mister, drive me to the bridge! Quick!" Kaname ordered the taxi driver in a panicking voice. The driver was confused by the sudden change of direction but obeyed nonetheless.

Kaname went to call the blonde again, his body restlessly trembling.

His mind screamed that the time is running out.

"Kuran-"

"The _bridge_. The west bridge. Zero is there." Kaname stated in a controlled voice and Kain gasped in surprise. He heard sounds of car being stopped and turned almost too abruptly.

"I'm close to it now!"

Kaname's brown eyes widened when the figure became clearer, painting the colour of hair that he loved and will love till the end.

"Hurry up, damn it!" Kaname finally exclaimed, to both the driver and Kain; Kain had responded by ended the call while the driver changed the gear and drove faster.

* * *

Zero stood behind the railing, his body at the closer edge of the bridge as the gentle wind of spring rushing softly against his face. The young silver head closed his eyes.

'_It feels so nice…'_

So nice as if nothing had happened to his life.

He wondered if he could feel this sensation again one day… maybe in his next lifetime.

He slowly breathed as sound of a car pulled into a stop not close to his position was heard.

Reacting almost barely, he turned his head slightly to his right side.

Kain had gone out from the car and was gasping for breath, as if he was running to reach the place but Zero knows better. It was because his fear and fretfulness.

His amber eyes were clear with those even though his face masked with his emotionless façade and Zero suddenly wanted to cry his heart out at the blonde. Poor soul, Zero had left him there at the church, waiting for their wedding to happen but Zero can't.

He can't go and make real of the wedding.

The blonde carefully trying to approach him and Zero made a slight movement to grab the railing behind him a little bit tighter. It seems to cause the blonde to stop, probably afraid that if he tried to come closer, Zero will let go of the railings.

Zero lowered his eyes downwards; he was feeling blank and undone.

What is this feeling actually?

Lifeless… perhaps?

"Zero… don't do this, step back behind the railing, please?" Kain pleading almost softly and Zero titled his head up to meet the blonde's eyes. Kain was startled a little and Zero wasn't sure why.

Was it because of the dead looks that his eyes carry or because the broken smile that he gave the tall blonde?

"Zero!"

Lilac eyes widened as he turned to look at his left.

A brunette is standing there, hair in mess by the by strong winds and he is all clad in black expensive clothes. He looked restless and worried and everything in between. His handsome face scrunched in the way that Zero always hated, his eyes mirroring nothing but his concern and anxiety.

Zero blinked looking at the Adonis for a moment, his eyes softened at the thought of the almost empty apartment that he had visited before he comes to the bridge.

He thought that the brunette had left and will never return.

But now that his heart had enough aches and pain for hurting the ones that he loves, he feel nothing but suicidal.

Why can't he stop hurting others?

Why in every action that he took to save one, he will hurt another?

Why can't he stop hurting everyone and himself?

"Zero, baby, what are you doing?" Kaname tried his very best to sound as calm as he could. The blank look that he received from his lover was scaring him. It was as if the silver haired male had decided whole heartedly to leave him.

Leaving him, this time for real.

Leaving him, this time forever.

Zero titled his head slightly towards him, his body moved to lean against the railing as Kaname slowly took an approaching action.

"It's dangerous there, Zero… Why don't you step away from there and let me hold you?" Kaname let a smile masked his real emotions, his words were careful and slow. He slowly reached out a hand to offer it to the younger male but Zero made no action to grab it. His lilac eyes filled with blankness, not even a hesitating look appeared on his face.

Kain bit his lips and carefully took another closer step.

"Yes, Zero. Why don't you listen to Kaname?" Kain and Kaname sent one another a short glance of understanding as Kaname nodded.

Zero looked down at the river. He knew that the river was deep by only the outer sight that its offer to the viewers.

Then, out of sudden, his body trembled slightly at the thought of himself meeting with the cold liquid as he closed his eyes tight.

Kaname wanted to approach the silver head and pulled him away from the place when Zero's small body stiffened against the railing. Kain, in the other hand also tried to take another small impending step towards the said man.

A small commotion started to happen as the other people – the drivers and walkers stopped to see what was happening – and Kaname wanted so much to scream at them to go away.

Zero took a shaky breath as realization came and hit him hard.

No.

He does not want to die yet.

Kain and Kaname will suffer more if he died.

And Kaname… Kaname would have to go through his death once again.

Blinking his eyes open, Zero turned to meet with both men of his life. Kain was a little bit far from his position and Kaname was still offering his hand for him to take. But it does not matter. Zero knows that even if Kain was a little bit closer to him than Kaname was, he wanted to be selfish at least once.

Zero wanted Kaname and no one else.

Kaname was a little surprised when a tint of being alive appeared in his lover's face as Zero slowly reached out his own trembling one, wanting to take a firm holds on the hand of his lover. Kaname's eyes were filled with hope and love, Zero wanted to hug him tight and beg for his forgiveness.

Beg for everything that he had done to be forgiven because after all that had happened, Kaname is still there for him.

Ambers and brown eyes widened when Zero slowly started to make an advance towards Kaname.

"That's it… slowly, baby, slowly…" Kaname murmured gently, carefully stepping closer to hold onto Zero. He does not want to rush, afraid that it will cause shock or surprise to the younger male, but he cannot control his body either. He wanted Zero to be safe – and quick.

Zero's eyes were bright like how they used to be when they were still together, when love was all around and Kaname wanted to grab onto this opportunity, to make them stay bright and maybe brighter… just with him.

Zero fully turned to take the upcoming hand but when his body did, a butterfly hair clip fell from his dress shirt's pocket and Zero abruptly turned to look at its fall, eyes widened.

It happened in a slow, meaningful motion as he made a movement to grab onto the hair clip.

But when his hand did, he realized that his feet were no longer on the ground.

His body can feel the air as it fall, pulled by the gravity. Eyes widened in shocked, not because he was falling but because the chance to be back into the brunette's arms was disappearing upon his eyes. His hands moved to place the butterfly hair clip closed to his chest, his eyes closed tight to bear the upcoming pain he was about to experience.

Ambers and browns were watching his fall, eyes widened as their lover's body hit the surface of the cold water.

_"ZEERROOO...!"_

TBC.

* * *

A/N : Next chapter is the last chapter. Then I'll be adding an epilogue too. =) Next update will be on Sunday, thank you. xD

**Anonymous Reviews Replies** :

**Nokinaru** : xD I bet you love this chapter like _hell_! Ah, our dear Zero-rin would always be a mental masochist in my story xD (Okay, I admit it, I got issue =.=) I've received so many threats and sometimes death threats, now I am immune against them! (evil sick giggles) Sorry that I made you a bit confused on that part, I think that maybe I'm feeling too excited while writing it that time? =/ Thank you for reading this anyway, baby~! (hugs)

**kanamexzero fan** : =) I just wanted to make sure that I don't exceed the limit of their characteristics, I mean, I don't own them O.o Yeah, Takuma is like the only one who managed to help Kaname get through everything, not to mention, his searching device too xD Hahaha... please don't eat me =.=; You must didn't expect this kind of chapter but somehow, yeah, I'm proud of my own ability to shock people off! xD Thank you for reading this, dear~! (hugs)

Thanks to **fujoshii92**, **Nokinaru**,** Uber Seme Chan**,** Love332**,** Scarlett Snow**,** ben4kevin**,** irmina**,** LuanRina**,** KanamexZero fan**,** Kei-Hikaru**,** Sarang-chan**,** Cocobi94**,** mpiedz**,** Heartache14**,** mssekishi**, **Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai**, **krIsh4**,** JoJo-Hearts-Yoohx3**,** ScatteredHopes**, **ElheiM** and **Lilith Kiryuu** for all those lovely reviews~! (give Kaname-sama and Zero-rin shaped cookies to each of you) xD

Review please.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer : I do not own Vampire Knight.

**Anonymous Reviews Replies :**

**Nokinaru** : I have to praise myself that I managed to get your emotions turned upside down, right? xD It seems like you had started to become suspicious of me (can't blame it though) xD All right, don't be so mad at me for His Little Devotion, aww, come on, you enjoyed it too, right? xD Thank you for reading this anyway, baby and please, enjoy this last chapter xD

**kanamexzero fan** : Yes, you can say that again =D But readers just keep on coming and it makes me feel so loved xD I hope I've made your waiting worth it =D Enjoy this last chapter and thank you for reading! xD

Thanks to **JoJo-Hearts-Yoohx3**,** ben4kevin**,** LuanRina**, **mpiedz**, **Nokinaru**, **Love332**, **Cocobi94**, **mssekishi**, **krIsh4**,** ElheiM**, **Scarlett Snow**, **irmina**, **Sarang-chan**, **Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai**, **fujoshii92**, **kanamexzero fan** and **Brookie cookie17** for all those lovely reviews. Let me hug you guys together in one final bear hug! (bear hug everyone)

I've decided that there shall be no epilogue for this story since I've mixed both last chapter and epilogue together already. To those who really wanted an epilogue, I'm really sorry. Forgive me, okay? =)

And one more thing, I would appreciate it very much if there were stories that you love much more better than mine out there and you don't compare it with mine. I'm not the best of the bests, perhaps, I don't even deserve to be called as a good author. There are much more better authors and stories out there but please, can you just keep them to yourself and don't compare them to me on my face? It's hurt and quite offending actually. I'm sorry that my stories quite lame and sucks sometimes, but I love to write. Just let me write, can you?

Anyway, enjoy the last piece, everyone. =)

* * *

'_Cold…'_

'_It's too cold…'_

'_I can't see… it's too blurry…' _

Bubbles of air surrounding him as his body continued to drown. Suddenly, he heard sound of another splash – this time not by his body but another – and the he felt the gravity being disturbed and arms wrapped around him.

Through blurry eyes, he could see the colour of brown in the bright blue water – but cold – covering his sight and he was pulled to rise.

* * *

Kaname took a large intake of air as he emerged out of water, the unconscious silver haired male wrapped in his embrace and the brunette panting heavily as he started to make his way towards the edge of the river which is quite far from their position.

But it did not matter. What matter is they have to reach the water's edge – quickly.

Finally managed to arrive at said place, he dragged the smaller body to lay on the sandy ground as well. Kaname took barely a half minute to calm down his breathing.

He had jumped off the building without a second after seeing Zero's body fell into the deep water. The only thing that he wanted was to save his lover. If Zero were to drown, he will drown as well.

Turning to look at the unconscious man beside him, Kaname's brown eyes became wide with panic and fear as he hastily open his soaked coat and undone the cuff on his sleeves. He rolled the silver haired man to face him and slapped his cheeks a few times, not too hard but not too gentle either.

"Zero! Zero, can you hear me? Wake up!" Kaname urgently shook the cold and pale body.

Zero is not a good swimmer; he had never been in favour with sports such as swimming.

Kaname felt his body trembling once he checked Zero's chest, sensing the absence of heartbeats. He quickly placed the heel of his right hand on Zero's middle chest, his other hand on top the other but interlaced with the right one as he started to make a number of compressions.

When he was done, he tilted Zero's head a little and pinched his nose with his fingers before covering his open mouth with his own to blow some air inside. The next moment he returned to make compression again, water dripped out from Zero's mouth but he made no respond at all.

"Zero, wake up, wake up!" Kaname felt his control losing to his emotions as he continued with the Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation.

But Zero did not give any respond at all and he was not even breathing.

Kaname, however did not stop.

He continue with the method and after a while, when receiving nothing as reaction, he crawled on top of Zero, his legs on either sides of Zero's waist as his hands moved to grab his shoulders. The brunette gritted his teeth, unwelcome tears started to drip uncontrollably while shaking the narrow shoulders, trying his best to wake up the smaller male.

"Wake up, damnit, wake up! Don't do this to me, Zero, just wake up!"

His consciousness laughed at him, a man who was desperately trying to fight the fate.

His fingers tightened their grips and Kaname did not care.

Let Zero feel the pain so that he will wake up.

But he was still rewarded with no reaction.

No respond.

The brunette let out a shaky breath, slowly leaned down to place his forehead against Zero's flat chest, tears wetting the already wet clothe he was wearing.

And ironically, the butterfly hair clip, his lover was still holding it tight in his right hand.

* * *

"Yes, Yuuki, I'll be there tomorrow – oh God!" Zero's lilac eyes widened when he accidentally bumped into a stranger, the warm cup of black coffee in his left hand spilled on the stranger's clothes. Zero blinked out of shock, looking at the tainted white, dress shirt. It looks like it was made from silk.

"You spilled your coffee on me." The stranger surprisingly spoke to him in a deep, smooth voice and Zero slowly looked up only to see a pair of brown eyes. The man was taller than him and he was a brunette.

Zero's eyes twitched a little at his feature.

He thinks he knows this man.

But first thing has to come first.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it." Zero took his handkerchief out of his pocket, carefully pressing the material against the expensive one but the stranger quickly grabbed onto his hand.

"It is fine. I'm on my way home anyway." The brunette smiled and Zero raised an eyebrow.

Was it fine to spill your black coffee on a silk material?

"Well, I can pay for the laundry-" he insisted instead and move to take his wallet from his pocket but the brunette had raised a hand up as a sign for him to stop.

"No need, seriously." He smiled and moved to make his way but Zero had quickly called out for him.

"Wait, do I know you?" the brunette stopped in his track, turning back to look at him again.

"Well… I don't think I do. Because if we had ever met before, I would have never forgets you."

Eyes twitching again, Zero glared at the brunette's mischievous smile and suddenly, the past struck him, helped by the unforgettable sight of that smile.

Of _course_.

"You are Kaname Kuran, you were a senior from Cross Academy, one of the students from the top class."

The brunette titled his head slightly, staring at the pretty boy in front of him before closing his eyes, smiling.

"Yes… I am Kaname Kuran. You must be one of the students from Cross Academy too if you know me. I'm actually a quite secretive and busy person during my high school days." He returned to approach the younger man again and Zero sighed, looking away.

"Of course you were. The name is Zero Kiryuu. I was a junior when you were in your last year." He mumbled and checked back on his cellphone. He had accidentally ended the call by the time he had taken out his handkerchief before. Kaname watched him for a moment before his eyes glistening with amusement.

"Well, on second thought, Kiryuu-san, maybe you should treat me for lunch since you spilled _your_ coffee on _my_ clothes."

"Really, now? And I just thought that you are a gentleman."

"I am, Kiryuu-san. A lunch can prove it better."

Looking around to think about his schedule for the rest of the day, Zero finally sighing a little, it was his fault anyway.

"Tomorrow I got some business to be done but I'm free for the rest of today."

"I won't have it any better way."

* * *

"Zero, don't do this to me… I love you, please wake up…" Kaname continued to cry his heart out, his hands grabbing handfuls of Zero's white dress shirt. His body trembled by the coldness of the air and his miserable emotions.

Zero opened his eyes slightly as he coughed a little, unheard by the crying brunette on top of him. Blinking his eyes to adjust with the sudden amount of sunlight, he turned his dizzy sight towards the brunette, his fingers moved and tapped on Kaname's shoulder.

"Kaname…" he whispered weakly and somehow the body stiffened against his. Zero let out a small gasp for air – because Kaname was a lot heavier than he is even with his slim body – and a second later, Kaname had straightened his body, half sitting on Zero's thighs, brown eyes widened with tears and surprise.

Zero have his eyes open half lidded, a pair of blurry and bright pretty-pretty lilacs greets him, lips parting for breath and cheeks pink with life. His wet strands of silver stuck on his forehead and he weakly moved his right hand that was still holding the butterfly hair clip, just to place it beside his head.

"I have this weird dream just now… I dreamt about our first meeting… the official first meeting…" his voice was small and slightly hoarse – perhaps because the water that had suffocated his lungs – and Kaname swore he heard what his lover said. However, what fascinated him more was the sight of Zero.

Being beautiful and _alive_.

As if he did not just fell off the bridge.

As if Kaname did not tried to save him but failed instead.

Kaname felt his tears dripping down again but this time without a sound.

Zero finally blinked in realization but then, soon after, his right hand moved and gently pried off the tears from Kaname's eyes.

"Hey… don't be such a baby…" he whispered gently, eyes softened into those in love and Kaname closed his own, another teardrop escaped before he leaned down to pull the younger male into his arms.

Zero responded almost immediately, wrapping his arms around Kaname's neck as tight as he could. His fingers running through Kaname's wet brown locks as Kaname continued to cry on his right shoulder.

Kain stopped running not far from their position. He panting for breath as he watched the both of them embracing one another, the ambulance that he had called finally makes their presence knowing and the blonde let out a small, relieved sigh.

'_Kaname Kuran, it looks like Zero had chosen you for the past and even for the future.'_

* * *

"I'm sorry."

"Hm?" Kaname looked up from where he positioned his head, on Zero's chest as the latter sitting on the patient bed. The brunette had himself beside the silver head, his arms wrapped around Zero's small frame and Zero had his arms around his shoulders.

Zero looked back into his eyes, his face mirroring calmness and neutrality; however tainted with regret and guilt.

"I'm sorry for all the things that I've done to you. I've been very cruel and inconsiderate towards you." Zero murmured softly and the brunette blinked his eyes. The older man sat down properly to face his lover, carefully leaning forward to press a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"You are already forgiven, Zero. I can't stay mad at you for even a day." Kaname pressed another kiss on his left cheek, followed by his nose tip and the right edge of his lips. Zero closed his eyes, their breaths mingle and the brunettes carefully rubbing his thumb again Zero's pink, soft lips.

"I love you, Kaname… I truly do." The younger male whispered and Kaname lovingly rewarded him with a kiss on his lips. Zero exhaled softly once he pulled away, his lilac eyes revealed behinds his eyelids and Kaname smiled.

"What do you want to do now?"

The question was expected but when it was heard, Zero never thought that he never had the most suitable answer for it.

The silver haired male take his lover's hands into his, carefully fiddling with them on his lap as his eyes lowered down a little bit.

"I think we need time to let things go first."

"Time?" Kaname questioned softly and Zero tightened his hold on their hands.

"I want to be with you, Kaname, please don't misunderstood it. But Kain just… we just cancelled the wedding. I mean, we should let things sort-"

Kaname placed a finger on Zero's lips, stopping his explanation and gave a small smile to the younger man. He carefully ran his fingers through strands of Zero's silver hair, then pushing few of them behind his left ear.

"Shh… I understand what you are saying. Both you and Kain need time." Kaname nodded his head before retreating to his sitting position. Zero looked up at him, eyebrows scrunched in a frown.

"What about you?"

"Hmm… I can't deny it, I was supposed to go to France today since there are important meetings to be done by few more days. But for you, I don't need time at all. If I have you, I don't need time at all…" Kaname murmured, painting soft light colour of blushes on Zero's pale cheeks. The younger man looked down on his lap again, letting out a small sigh.

"Kaname, you think you can call Akatsuki to come in now? I don't doubt he's still out and I kind of need to have a small talk with him."

"All right. I love you, Zero." the brunette pressed a kiss on his forehead before went to open the door. Once opened, it revealed Kain that was sitting on one of the provided seats. The blonde stood up and approached the brunette who made his way out.

"Zero wanted to see you."

"Fine." Kain nodded at the brunette and Kaname just tapped him on his shoulder. Taking a second for a deep breath, Kain entered the room and closed the door. The silver haired male titled his head up to watch as the blonde made his way to sit on the chair beside his bed.

Offering a small smile, Zero looked at those amber eyes and Kain rewarded him with his own smile.

"Sorry that I took quite long with Kaname."

"It's fine. How are you feeling?" the blonde's eyes examining him a little. To be telling the truth, there was actually no need for Zero to be sent to the hospital but the brunette and the blonde himself had insisted that Zero need a checkup. Of course it annoyed the silver haired male for quite a time but then somehow, peace came to find its way.

"Better actually. Thank you, Akatsuki." Zero let out a soft sigh and the said man leaned relaxingly in his chair.

"Auntie insisted to come but it seems like she got stuck in handling some stuff since the wedding was cancelled. I have to return afterwards to help her."

"I see. Well, I don't want to keep you long. So, I'll just say what both of us wanted to hear."

At Zero's words, both males looked back at each other. Zero carefully took a familiar ring he had kept together with him even in the ambulance from the side table, unknown to both males that were guarding him. He carefully took one of Kain's hands and placed the ring in his palm before closing it.

A soft apologize and 'thank you' escaped the younger man's lips as he cover the fist with both of his hands.

Amber eyes softened and the owner leaned forward to press a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"No… _I'm _sorry and thank _you_, Zero. Get enough rest and see you later."

With that, the blonde left and the door closed.

* * *

**5 months later.**

Standing in front of a familiar grave, a certain silver haired male carefully kneeled down on one knee and placed a bouquet of white carnations on it. He let a small smile slipped and gently brushed his hand against the tombstone that had been renewed with a new name.

Belongs to a loving son and a brother.

"Finally I'm starting to feel better and perfect. I guess you can laugh at me wherever you are right now. I'm quite sucked in dealings with emotions like this and I wonder what would have happened if actually it was you who survived, not me?" He chuckled slowly and rewarded only with soft, gentle breeze of wind belongs to upcoming winter.

It had been months since the last time he met Kaname.

The brunette had gone to another country for his business deal and until now, Zero have no idea when will he return. They have not been in contact at all, wisely making use of the meaning 'to take time'.

Kain, in other hand, had moved to another city with Shizuka as well. But usually during weekends, they would come to visit Ichiru and sometimes, to meet him too.

Zero had spent around a month explaining all the things that had happened – of course he hide about some stuff too – to everyone that was shocked to know that he is still alive, especially Yuuki. The brunette girl had caused a commotion the time he went to continue his study.

Since he was supposed to graduate 3 months after the accident, he have to recollect all his studies and somehow, being a quite smart ass that he is, he managed it and his graduation, let just say he have to retake one semester – his last semester – due to all that had happened.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Zero ruffled his own hair and sat down with crossed legs in front of the tomb.

His right hand went to absent-mindedly caressing the ring he placed on the fourth finger of his left one. The time he had sent Kaname off at the airport, he had asked the latter to put back the ring into its truthful position. The brunette was more than happy to comply. He kissed the ring once he put it on him before kissing Zero passionately in the public area.

Zero shook his head slightly when he realized he had been reminisced and the wind blowing softly, few of his now quite long silver strands fell to cover his eyes. In fact now, he had tied his hair in a little ponytail, earning some squeals of 'cute' and 'adorable' from few of his female classmates but he could care less.

Through all the times he was alone, he had make out a lot of things. He learnt about what had happened to Kaname during his 'death' from the brunette's best friend, Takuma and how miserable the brunette had been. Zero had rented a small apartment closed to his university as well even though the penthouse was cancelled to be sold but it still needed to get through some issues first. Furthermore, Zero did not think he could survive living there alone without the brunette and in their separation period.

Somehow, Zero had took quite a time to perfectly get over his guilt. He always think that the only thing that they need is time but actually, it was only him who need time. Kaname had been nothing more but a forgiving and understanding lover. It seems almost ridiculous that Zero had thought they should break up so that the brunette can find someone better and not burdening for him to love. But maybe, Zero had been spoiled too much by the older man. Spoiled by his unconditional love and everything that he would have given up just for him.

Perhaps that was the selfishness inside of him that had caused them to stay together, even when time was involved in it.

Right now, he thinks that he would have gone crazy if Kaname continued to stay with him since he regained all his memories. His emotions, undoubtedly had been a mess and Zero does not want Kaname to watch over him too during his recovery.

But maybe, a mutual separation is what they needed after years of being so close together.

However, right now, Zero missed the older brunette so much. To just hear his voice and to look at his eyes, Zero missed all of those.

Being disconnected without knowing what could have happened to him, is actually worrying. To not know, whether he took care of himself well or not. To not know, whether his business deal went smoothly or not. To not know, how he cope with their separation and perhaps... he had meet someone else, someone better out there.

Taking a deep breath as he continued to stare at his brother's resting place, he closed his eyes. Thinking too much can cause a major headache and that was the last thing he needed while enjoying his free time with his brother right now.

But then, he heard a sound of a car being pulled into a stop not far away. Silence came again after a minute or so but it did not last long either. Zero was a little bit startled by the sound of the metal gate being reopened by an uninvited guest and the silver haired male titled his head slightly to one side. He somehow can see a vague sight of a figure, standing in front of the cemetery gate, close to the place where he had parked his new motorcycle.

Blinking his eyes, Zero went to slowly stand up while the person in other hand started to approach him.

The sunset coloured the sky into peaceful mix of orange and dark blue, expressing how long he had spent his time there at the cemetery but still, the wind was cold against his skin.

Somehow, Zero felt his heart beating faster as the figure walked closer, slowly and calmly, just to become clearer, just to reveal a familiar feature, a gentle familiar smile on his face. As he approached him, his familiar orbs softened like a lover and the wind, again, beautifully blowing against those locks that Zero loved to run his fingers through.

His steps stopped when the distance between them was comfortable enough. The one that will not invade Zero's personal space, just like how Zero like it; his familiar scent spread around the shorter male's surroundings. There was a bunch of flowers he hold in his arms and Zero's pretty-pretty lilac eyes blurred with tears - the ones that rush when emotions running up, as if he was a kid, being given a candy for his well behaved manner - when the taller man opened his arms wide for him.

"Zero… I'm home."

As he took his sprinted steps and was embraced, petals of lilacs – the flower that was Zero's favourite – fell on the ground by their reunion as their lips meet in a chaste kiss after months of separation.

Just like lovers.

END.

* * *

A/N : Wow, this is a _lamest_ ending and the most _clichéd_ one as well, that's why I always preferred ending with a death xD

Reason why I wrote **His Little Devotion** is because actually I wanted to kill Kaname in Lovers, you know the first part that he jumped off the bridge for Zero? Yes, I planned for him to die. But on second thought, if I did, you guys will kill me too. So in order to avoid two deaths, let just say I'll pick no death at all. xD You guys suffered so much already and deserve a happy ending. xD So if you could, the readers out there, leave me a review to make me happy for this last chapter too?

All right. With this, I put a full stop on Lovers. Hope that you guys will have a great day and be happy always =)

Review please.


End file.
